


Fanboy

by boyslovewrites



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanboy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 39,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2694935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyslovewrites/pseuds/boyslovewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was into rock music.. The kind that screams emotions literally which is why he could never picture himself being into ballads and lovey dovey songs and not to mention, becoming a member of Liam Payne's renowned "Payne Train."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Obnoxious Best Friend

"Hey Harry," Louis asked me one night while we were feeding on chips, chocolates and food I couldn't really name anymore.

"Yeah?" I replied as I chowed down on the half-eaten taco resting on my belly while I laid in bed with my phone in hand barely focused on Louis.

"Can we go watch a concert, please?" He turned to me with big puppy dog eyes. I would usually submit when Louis made expressions like these but when it was concert talk, I just couldn't do it.

"No," I said flatly, keeping my gaze on my phone hearing Louis whine.

"Why not? I'll pay for it! Just come with me!" He said, grabbing my phone from my grasp. I met his gaze, seeing that he was now kneeling in front of me, hands clasped together begging me to do as he wanted.

"I said no Louis!" I said laying on my side as I took the remote, turning up the volume of the TV and as the advertisement ended, I regretted doing so in the first place.

"It's him!" Louis squealed as he stood up, jumping up and down pointing at the TV. I shook my head in disgust as I covered my ears, the song on TV already a broken record after a month's worth of being played and replayed everywhere I went.

"Come on Harry, sing with me!" Louis tried pulling me to my feet but I resisted and gave him a kick to the face instead.

"Ouch!" He groaned rubbing his face, the song also came to an end which made Louis practically sit down huffing loudly.

"Serves you right for making me listen to shit like that," I replied, sitting up as I turned the TV off in order to avoid further outbursts courtesy of Louis.

"Liam Payne is not shit! He is the best solo act in the world right now! He took Justin Bieber's crown!" Louis said as-a-matter-of-factually which made me roll my eyes.

"Harry I'm serious, you should give his songs a chance because they're really good," he continued to press on, practically shaking my arm as he sat beside me, bouncing up and down on the bed.

"Can you stop?" I said, turning to him with a serious expression. It earned me a sigh and led to Louis laying back on my bed with not another word.

"Why are you so shallow about him?" He asked, energy practically gone and it almost seemed like it was more of a question of curiosity than another attempt of converting me into a member of the famous "Payne Train."

"Look, I told you," I started sighing a bit, "He is obviously fake, his smiles are for the cameras, his relationships are for popularity, his good boy image to swoon the fans and his voice clearly auto tuned!" I raised my fingers up to show my different points which only earned me another huff.

"So you're saying all your heavy metal and punk rock shit is better than Liam's angelic and heart-melting voice?" He said acidly, shaking his head since he is under the impression that what I listen to is all screaming and loud guitar solos.

"Leave my music out of this," I groaned, already exhausted hearing the same thing from Louis once or twice everyday about Liam Payne and his greatness.

"Just admit his music is great then i'll stop," Louis said, sitting up with a hopeful smile on his face.

I smiled back as I poked his nose, "I would rather shave my head bald, Lou."

Louis frowned shaking my head at what I just said, "Not Hazzie's hair," he teased as he started ruffling up my curls.

"Hey!" I said swatting his hands away. I hoped that Louis would drop it since I didn't really want to hear another Liam Payne song or life story or fanfiction. It was getting old really fast and it's barely been a year since this guy appeared on the music scene which is why I assumed the worst for his career but of course, I would never tell Louis that.

"Harry I want pizza," he said, looking at me rather oddly which made me realize that I was wrapped up in my own thoughts for a few good seconds.

"Sure let's call for a box," I smiled, relieved that Louis was dropping the subject of 'Liam Payne' at least for now since my hope for such were barely answered. He nodded then ran downstairs to wait in the living room while I ordered the pizza.

I didn't get why Liam Payne was so popular when there are a lot of other pop singers that are as good and even better than him. As I pondered, Louis' phone lighted up showing a photo of the singer which caused me to shake my head in disapproval knowing that he was like all the others before him. Fake, superficial and bound to sure oblivion.


	2. Yes to chicks!

The following days were awful, Louis wouldn't stop bugging me about the concert Liam Payne was going to have this weekend and coincidentally, he won a contest to see and meet him that day. The sad thing about this was that a lot of our other friends wanted to come but instead of bringing one of them, he kept on begging me.

"Harry come on, you're my best mate!" He practically whimpered giving me his cutest and most adorable expression for what seemed like the nth time today.

"Why not bring Eleanor? She seemed to want to come really bad," I simply replied as I kept my cool demeanor, my guns 'n roses CD playing on my vintage mini player while I looked at Louis.

"It's only for three hours, please!" He whined getting on his knees as he begged, muttering promises of being my slave which I knew he would never keep.

I was about to shove him off again but it hit me, I could score chicks in that concert. Sure there would be a lot of screaming but there are going to be loads of girls there right? And I bet they'd cling to me if they see me attending a Liam Payne concert. It was an instant answer to my single life problem, at least for a while until I find the right girl.

"Fine," I simply muttered as I mindlessly made my decision, a mischievous smile on my face as I kept my gaze transfixed at the far end of the room.

"Really?" Louis practically squealed as he jumped on top of me as he enveloped me into a hug which hurt but I really didn't mind since my best friend was happy, willing my perverted intentions aside, I was happy I could make him smile.

***

I woke up the following day with a big headache. Sure Louis wasn't one to sneak out at night but I was. After Louis left last night I snuck out and went to a friend's house getting wasted after what almost seemed like weeks which were in reality a measly few days.

I had ditched school again today and I was pretty sure that my mom was going to give me another of her long repetitive sermons that I already memorized after hearing it almost three to five times a week.

"Hey Harry," I heard someone knock on the door and as I turned to see who it was, I saw my sister Gemma leaning against it.

"What is it?" I asked as I stood up from bed pretending to fix my bed as neatly as I could while I secretly prayed for her to leave.

"Well it's... I need your help," she muttered the last part which caused me to look up at her.

"How much?" I said simply, searching for my wallet.

"H-Harry it's..." She stuttered as I approached her with my wallet in hand.

"Just tell me," I exhaled deeply waiting for her answer, having a gut feeling that my work's pay for the week was going to get swiped out of my grasps.

"A hundred," she whispered and without hesitation, I handed her the bill. I was about to say something but she stormed off not being able to get the chance to say anything.

"You're welcome," I shouted after her before I laid back in my still messy bed, my eyes closing tightly as I placed my hands over them. My body felt heavy, exhausted even though it was barely noon.

While I kept my gaze on the ceiling as I continued to ponder, I heard my phone ring on my bedside table and as I picked it up, I half-assumed it was Louis but as I placed the phone by my ear, imagine my surprise when I found out it wasn't.


	3. Gemma

"Harry!" I heard my mom calling as I hung up my phone, her heels clacking on the wooden floors as I heard her open my bedroom door. I could hear her heavy breathing as she walked up to my bed, I was guessing her face would be showing one of her signature scowls and honestly, by looking at her expression, often times I would already know how deep in shit I would be getting but right now I didn't want to know and I kept my gaze transfixed on my phone.

"Harry Edward Styles!" she practically screamed, her eerie voice causing me to stand up from the bed with my eyes darting upward to meet hers. I found her expression more lethal than normal which puzzled me since she never gave me such ghastly looks when I ditched school before.

"What's the matter?" I asked, rubbing my eye still partly asleep as if trying to act as normally as possible although the tension in my chest was making me lose my composure by reason of her constant scowl.

"You gave Gemma money again?!" She practically screamed standing in front of me looking rather predatory like. The statement caused me to sigh loudly and shake my head.

"It's for her dresses, Harry! You know how spendy she gets with her cloth choice and all that!" She said in a squeaky voice, I felt the strain in her words causing me to sigh again.

"It's the only comfort I can give her," I muttered as I kept my gaze on my now fidgeting fingers, the topic being Gemma and all.

The screaming continued and I made as little comments as I could on the count of the fear of prolonged agony. You may be wondering why my mum and I were complaining about Gem right? Well you see, growing up Gemma was happy, energetic and well, she was like any girl really but something happened a few months back and because of that she fell into this sort of depression and her only outlet was sewing and scetching dresses and... well listening to Liam Payne.

Now you're wondering why I don't ask Louis to bring Gemma instead and well the answer's pretty obvious, she can't because the doctor said it would give her temporary satisfaction but it will lead to even more depression by reason of Gemma's dream of marrying Liam Payne one day. She is older than me but she sure has an impossible fantasy.

"Harry?" I heard Gemma mutter as she peaked through my door a few minutes after mom stormed out of my room.

"Yes Gem?" I asked, a small smile on my lips as I gestured for her to come closer. As she took steps towards me, she had a piece of paper crumpled in her hand which caught my attention almost immediately knowing from past experiences that pieces of paper she holds often either have bad or good news with regards to her. It's maddening sometimes but I had to get used to it.

Gemma raised her hand and handed me the piece of crumpled paper. I looked up at her with a smile before uncrumpling the small snipping that seemed to have come from a newspaper.

'Liam Payne Pop Superstar in Concert this Weekend!'

The opening line got me and I couldn't stop myself from breathing heavily, guilt weighing on my shoulders as I looked up at Gemma who had a hopeful expression.

"Gem, you know the doctor said you can't," I said as sincerely and calmly as I could which earned me a frown from her. She stood there not really saying anything as she averted her gaze to the floor.

I stood up and wrapped my arms around her not really saying anything. I felt her arms around me and sighed relieved as I held her tighter knowing that she's okay and would not pull o

some sort of panic attack.

After a few moments, she pulled away giving me a small smile before walking down the hallway. I watched her by my door as she opened hers giving me a weary smile as she entered, her door closing quietly behind her.

***

I spent the rest of my day at work, waiting tables until the late night almost desparate to earn back what I gave Gemma that morning. The day passed almost smoothly and I was almost done sweeping the floors since it was closing time but then I heard a knock on the door.

"We're closed," I said, my gaze still on the dusty floor. I heard another knock, more urgent this time which caused me to look up to see who it was. The man stared at me as I walked to the door unlocking it.

"That conversation this morning wasn't what I expected it to be," The man laughed as he walked into the diner causing me to lean my broom on the counter as I met his gaze.

"You know I get busy," I replied almost bluntly before turning around as I wiped the counter with the rag already on top of it.

"Not for me," he replied simply, feeling his hands on my waist causing me to step away.

"What do you want, Niall?" I asked turning to him with an exasperated expression, the feel of his hands on my hips giving me shivers.

"Harry," he chuckled as he stepped closer to me, his arms on my sides as I leaned back on the counter, keeping as much distance as I could from his close proximity, "Is that any way to talk to your boyfriend?" he asked giving my neck a lingering kiss before leaning his head on my shoulder looking at me intently. I met his gaze biting my lower lip intently unable to form a good enough reply to that.


	4. Watch where you're going!

"Niall, you're not my boyfriend," I said, finding my voice as I pushed him away. I slipped out of his grasp walking to the door, a scowl on my face as I eyed him.

"I think you should go,"I said as I opened the door not really giving him a choice. I heard him chuckle as he shook his head walking over to me while I idly stood by the door refusing to meet his gaze.

Niall turned to me, cupping my face with one hand as he forced me to look at him, "You'll be mine.. you were once and you will be again," I kept quiet as I pushed his hand away, my own hand rubbing my chin. He stepped out after that, giving me a glance before turning away and walking out from view.

About an hour later I managed to finish all that had to be done which was why I found myself walking down the street, a smoke in hand as I took my sweet time going home. It wasn't like I had any plans tonight so no rush right? I smiled at the thought quite happy that I had time for myself for a change.

As I continued walking, my phone vibrated in my pocket and when I checked who was calling, I wasn't really surprised to see who it was. I smiled at how clingy my bestfriend was, it was really cute which was why I let him stick around no matter how obnoxious he got.

"Hey Lou," I said as I answered his call. I heard a scream from the other line which took me aback.

"Lou?" I asked again, worried as thoughts of him getting hurt filled my mine it almost made my heart ache but then the sudden noise died down.

"Harrry!" He screamed which made me pull my phone away from my ear, Louis' high-pitched voice making me cringe.

"Don't shout, I can hear you perfectly fine," I replied as I heard Louis chuckling from the other line. I again heard screaming which made my brows furrow wondering what the hell was going on.

"Yeah sorry, the girls are getting too loud so I thought you couldn't hear me," he said apologetically, again, screams could be heard which really pissed me off.

"where the hell are you and girls?!" I asked as I continued my slow pace although my earlier cool demeanor was replaced with irritation.

"Harry, the concert's today! I called to ask where you are since the gates open in an hour!" he replied loudly as I suddenly hear music on the other line which added to the loud noises the girls with Louis were making.

"That's today?" I asked, the begging Louis did for me to join him completely forgotten by reason of money filling my earlier thoughts. I dropped my cigarette at that, stepping on it before mentally cussing at myself.

"Yes now get your ass to the stadium or else," He said almost threateningly before he hung up, not really giving me a chance to retort.

"Fuck," I cussed under my breath as I turned to the direction I came from running as fast as I could. It took a while for me to get to the bus stop and when I got there the bus on stand by left even after my loud pleas for it to stop.

I looked around waiting for another bus to show but as patient as I tried to be, I was already starting to get too tense because Louis is scary when he's mad. I remember ripping up one of his Liam Payne posters by accident once and when he saw it, all hell broke loose. I was lucky I only had a black eye since Louis was a jock who knew how to punch even though people would often tease him for his height which they thought impaired him.

I paced faster eager to get to the stadium, my head was full of worry and tension as the clock ticked on while I continued walking. I also waited by the two bus stops I passed to catch my breath but no ride came which only made me more tense than I already was.

I crossed the road not really thinking or looking at where I was going, as I walked however, a car suddenly honked its horn loudly which made me step back startled at its sudden appearance since the road was practically clear.

"What the fuck?!" I screamed, raising my hands as the driver stepped out of the car apologizing to me. I continued to cuss at him stating that I could have gotten injured or killed even. The conversation we had continued, that was until the back window rolled down revealing a man inside.

"We will pay for this but please tell us your price since we are late," the man said, I couldn't see who it was but I looked at what I thought were his eyes from where I stood with the driver, my hands finding themselves on my hips.

"Well it's gonna cost a lot but i'm late too buddy! My friend is waiting for me at that fucking Liam Payne concert and I have to get there soon or else i'm screwed," I said, my hands flinging around as I talked.

"Is that so?" The man asked as he opened the door stepping out of the car.

"Yeah I-" my rant was cut off when I saw the man step out of the car, my eyes felt like they were going to pop out of my sockets. I stuttered trying to find words as he walked closer to me, his eyes not leaving my gaze as I stood where I was.

"We'll talk about the price later after the concert, sound good?" He said looking at me. I turned to the driver who only returned my gaze before I turned back to the guy nodding once.

He gestured for the driver to get back in the car and he did so with no question. "Well, what are you waiting for?" he said waiting for me by the passenger seat door. I nodded as I stepped inside the car and was shortly followed by him, his scent of lavander filling the car as he closed the door.

The car made a turn, still a few blocks away from the stadium. I stared out the window noticing the sudden stop when I realized that we were stuck in traffic.

"Fuck," I muttered under my breath.

"Indeed," the man said beside me which made me look at him, still speechless, almost starstruck even.

"You don't look like a fan," He asked me, a puzzled look on his face as he eyed my 'Sleeping with Sirens' t-shirt.

"That's because i'm not," I replied simply not looking at him as I heard him chuckle.

"Seems like it," He continued to chuckle as he looked at me practically beaming. "Well my name's Liam Payne," he said as he offered a hand for me to shake. I cautiously shook it and pulled away seconds later looking away, a sudden blush creeping on my cheeks.

Why the fuck.

"I know that much." I muttered, my gaze down as I felt my cheeks heat up as he continued to laugh.


	5. What am I doing here?

Fuck.

That was all I could think of as I stepped out of the limosine following Liam Payne inside the stadium. I heard screams and various conversations as I kept my gaze down still following the popstar all the way backstage. I felt this sudden urge to hide in a cave since his fans saw me and I have been told by Louis many times over that being seen with a celebrity especially Liam Payne was scary since people would always assume something was up and that literally scared me. Sure I'm not famous but with research, I was pretty sure that those fans would find out who I was and think of ways to get to me because of this and the thought scared me.

"Uh.. are you okay?" I heard a voice ask. I looked up seeing Liam Payne in front of me, a bottle of water in hand, offering it to me with a smile. I took the bottle without question and looked down on my boots tapping them on the floor.

"You know, I didn't see you as the quiet type," I heard him chuckle which made me look up again, my expression turning into a frown as I opened my mouth to retort but quickly closing it before I could cuss at him. He laughed at this causing me to scowl and instead of stopping, Liam Payne decided that it was funny to poke my cheek which he did over and over again. I was trying to keep my cool but he wouldn't stop so I did the logical thing and pushed him.

Yes I pushed Liam Payne. Get the fuck over it.

Suddenly, guards were crowding over Liam and I could have sworn I screamed rather loudly at the grip of a man behind me as he forced me to kneel down on my knees. My wrist in pain as I tried to struggle.

"Let me go!" I screamed as I continued to struggle which made the man behind me tighten his grip causing me to groan louder in pain. I could have sworn my wrist could have cracked and as I waited for the worst I saw Liam break away from the security's grasps, his expression unreadable as he looked down at me.

"Stop it!" Liam screamed which caused the room to quiet down almost instantly as he walked over to me, his gaze on the man behind me who suddenly let me go.

"Are you alright?" I heard him ask as I rubbed my left wrist wobbily standing up from where I knelt.

"Fuck no, didn't you see what they fucking did to me?" I retorted looking at him angrily. I saw him raise his hands in defeat as he looked at me apologetically, his earlier demeanor shifting as he smiled.

"Sorry, they're paid to protect me and they didn't know you were my friend so," He said as he kept his gaze on me.

Did I hear that right?

Did he just call me his friend?

"Friend?" I asked him, my expression turning into confusion as I looked at him.

"Well aren't we now? I mean... that is if you want to?" he replied, my gaze still on him as I looked wide eyed at what he was proposing. A glint in his eye as he smiled brighter, as if waiting anxiously for my reply.

"I uh.. sure?" I said, my brows furrowing as I blinked twice at him unsure if I answered correctly or not.

Before I could say any more, I felt his arms wrap around me as he pulled to a tight embrace, his security and the staff backstage were looking at us which made me blush a bit feeling really embarrassed at what was happening. I felt his toned chest on mine as well as his abs pressed onto me as he placed a hand on my lower back. It almost felt good since yeah, he was ripped but he was warm and had soft skin. Honestly, I think I was enjoying- NO. What. The. Fuck.

No. Fuck no. Fuck.

I mentally kicked myself as I stiffened in Liam's embrace before patting his back once as he decided to push back, a big smile on his face as he looked at me, "Promise okay?"

"Uh... yeah," I muttered as he placed his big warm hands on my shoulders which made me tense as his continued to stare. I tried to move away but his grip was so tight I could barely manage to shake away.

"Uh...?" I blinked, my hands on his wrists as I continued trying to pull away from his grasps, my nails kind of digging on his wrists as he refused to let go.

"What the fuck is happening here?" I heard a voice causing me turn to the direction of the man who was now walking towards us, his expression lethal as he averted his gaze to me.

"Who the fuck is this Liam?!" he said pointing a finger at me, it would have pissed me off and it really did but the man was so damn beautiful I couldn't really say anything. Yes, I was speechless.

"Zayn... I this," Liam turned to me waiting for an answer as he let go of my shoulders. I turned to the man called Zayn who I now noticed was wearing a full on black suit with his hair tied back, his eyes a stunning golden color and his lips a pinkish, the sight of him made me bite my lip unconsciously. I didn't mind that he continued to scowl since he was so gorgeous that I thought I was going to melt.

Liam then placed a hand on my arm squeezing it slightly which startled me, "I erm.. I'm Harry Styles." I replied as I kept staring at Zayn while I heard Liam grunt behind me as he kept his grip on my arm getting tighter by the second.

*******

A/N: Hi guys! hope you enjoy this chapter! How are you liking this story so far? Please tell me your thoughts! Don't forget to comment and vote! Thank you so much for the support! :)


	6. Hot Boys are Assholes

I was tantalized at how beautiful this man 'Zayn' was and I would have stared longer if he hadn't pulled roughly on my shirt before pinning me against one of the big equipment boxes which made me yelp in pain causing me to arch my back.

"Zayn!" I heard Liam scream as I felt Zayn's grasps loosen on my shirt, my eyes fluttering open to see Liam looking at Zayn with a cold expression which caused Zayn to let go of me as he stepped away.

I wobbly fell back on the equipment boxes as I struggled to keep my balance and I thought I was going to fall back again when I felt Liam help me to my feet, "I'm sorry about Zayn, he's my manager," he explained, again, his scary demeanor gone as if what happened a few seconds ago never occured. 

"Liam you need to get ready!" One of the staff members said as people started walking around the place, mutters could be heard as I stood there dumb-founded since I had no idea what I was doing there and why I haven't been asked to leave yet.

Liam turned to me with a frown, his hand suddenly in his pocket and before I could wonder what on earth he was doing, he handed me his phone, "Type in your number yeah?" He said and after a few clicks, I gave it back to him.

"I'll text you okay?" He said as if he was reassuring me. I could only nod before people started to crowd around him muttering about time and how fast they had to work to fix Liam in time. I didn't know if he understood anything they were saying because as they dragged Liam away, our gazes were locked on each other and only broke when I felt a hand on my shoulder causing me to turn my head to see who it was.

"Zayn," I muttered, evident distaste in my tone as I moved away from his touch, the earlier allure he had breaking almost instantly at what he did earlier.

"Why are you here?" He asked, his deep voice icy and quite disgusted. I kept my gaze away as I tried to control my already rising temper, my hands in fists as I huffed out a shaky breath.

"Liam brought me here," I replied, my gaze now on the small opening of the curtains as I watched people moving around.

"You need to go," He said pointedly, his hand on my shoulder again and as I slapped it away I couldn't help but turn to glare at him.

"You're just going to be another mistake for Liam," Zayn said as he glared back at me, his golden like eyes somewhat piercing daggers at me before I looked away.

"Liam and I just met," I muttered, barely audible as tracks from Liam's album started playing as the stadium was slowly being filled by overly excited fans.

"Exactly and before anything else could happen you should go," he said making me grit my teeth in anger.

"I will but you know what?" I turned to him, a hand on my hip as a smirk played on my lips. I saw him raise an eyebrow as he waited for me to talk, he looked unimpressed and it annoyed me that someone so beautiful could act like a total bitch.

"Well, did you forget what you were going to say?" He asked and I could practically hear him yawn as he looked down at his polished nails which made me shake my head in annoyance.

"You may be a pretty boy but it's obvious Liam doesn't want you so get your head out of your ass before it gets ugly," I spat as a grin appeared on my face seeing Zayn's earlier composed demeanor shaken at my statement.

Before he could retort, I turned to the stage taking the stairs and I could have sworn that girls were murmuring behind me but I chose to ignore it. After a while, I found myself way up on the bleachers where I was to meet Louis. I didn't know where he was so I decided to take a seat and wait for him. I took out my phone flicking over my messages and before I could send my text to Louis, a text suddenly popped up which startled me a bit.

Hi Harry, its Liam. Hope u enjoy d shw xx

I shook my head as I stared at the text rather bewildered and amused at the same time. Louis would freak if he found out about this but yeah, that was exactly it... He wouldn't find out about this. Nope. Never.

*******

A/N: hope you like the update! Thanks so much for the support guys! Please don't forget to comment and vote! :)


	7. The Concert

"Harry where the fuck have you been?" Louis said breathlessly as he flung his arms around me, sweat tickling down his face as he stepped back to look at me with a wide grin.

"Well I had to do a few things before I had to come here," I replied lamely, Louis didn't ask me any further however since he seemed too focused on the stage which suddenly shone as the crew tested out the lights.

Screams could be heard around me and even after trying to tolerate it for a while, my hands found themselves covering my ears because the screams were starting to get defeaning and the show hasn't even started yet. I suddenly felt a buzz in my pocket and as I pulled my phone out, I couldn't help but shake my head at who it was.

Srry its too noisy xx

I didn't get why he was apologizing but I couldn't help but feel amused as I looked up to check if anyone was paying attention to me and when I was sure that everyone was to occupied to look or even acknowledge my existence I started typing on my phone to reply to him.

Not ur fault :)

I didn't even have to wait long until my phone buzzed again. 

Hope u stil enjoy even tho u h8 me xx

I laughed at this statement before typing on my phone then hurriedly slipping it back in my pocket.

I'll try ;p

I felt a familiar buzz shortly after that but I chose to ignore it since Louis approached me with a curious expression.

"Who where you texting?" he asked, his brows were furrowed as he waited for an answer. I simply shook my head as I placed an arm around him.

"Just my mum who told me to try and enjoy the show," I said, the lie flowing out easily from my lips which earned a smile from Louis. Usually he wasn't easily fooled but I was guessing that he was at such a high that it didn't really matter right now.

After a few more minutes the concert started. Liam was good and although I didn't listen to this kind of music I found myself smiling as Liam hit various high notes to his songs which made every girl in the arena swoon, even Louis if I were to be frank.

Louis and I had floor seats but we weren't seated close enough to be noticed so I felt safe since if Liam or anyone of the crew, especially Zayn were to see me, I didn't know how I'd handle it. I'd leave but part of me wouldn't really do that since I didn't want to do that to Louis.

There was a minutes pause as Liam returned to the dressing room to change. Louis said that this was the highlight of the night, that this was the part of the concert where Liam was to pick out a girl in the crowd and bring her on stage to sing to her. I thought it was a thoughtful gesture but I felt as if this was a hard thing to do since every girl who was a fan wanted to be on stage with Liam even if it was just for a while.

As I idly sat down on my seat, I heard familiar screams as Liam ran back on stage. He had a white suit on, his dress shirt was black which was barely buttoned up which showed his finely toned chest and he also had a pair of black polished shoes. He smiled and waved as he brushed his finely combed hair away from his face as two stools were brought out by two of the crew members.

"Well everyone this is my last song and I hope you guys like it," He said over the microphone as the lights dimmed, a spotlight shone on him as a soft melody started as he stepped down on stage to the stone floor and almost automatically teenage girls were standing up from their seats hoping they would be picked. Liam was however protected from the girls and their grabby hands by his two insanely big security guards.

From the looks of Liam by the big screens, it seemed like he was searching for someone and it was funny that was the case since there were a lot of people in here and Liam seemed to have been walking farther into the crowd unlike he usually did.

A few seconds later, I saw Louis on one of the big screens which made me smile but the smile was swept off my face as I saw myself gazing at the said screen while Liam stood in front of me.

Fuck.

I averted my gaze to Liam who had a big smile on his face and as he offered a hand to me, I cautiously took it. The walk on stage was agonizing since every girl I passed scowled at me. It almost felt like I was the most hated person in the world even though I didn't really do anything wrong.

Liam gestured for me to sit down on one of the stools and I complied, not really having a say in what I was supposed to do. I wanted to walk out but I knew it would make people hate me more so I chose to stay where I was.

"Hi Harry," I heard Liam say over the microphone which made me turn to him, utter shock in my expression as he smiled at me. He didn't seem to be bothered that he knew me or that he actually brought me on stage with him, a guy instead of one of his many fangirls.

"Hi?" I replied, rather dumbly as he placed the microphone by my face.

"Enjoying the show so far?" He asked, a bigger smile appearing on his lips as he waited for my answer. 

I couldn't say anything so instead, I nodded returning his smile. I think he bought it since a few seconds later, he started to sing. His voice filling my ears at every word and every note. It gave me a sort of peace and as I looked at his piercing brown eyes, I couldn't help but keep my smile at the idea of him singing the song to me and only me.

*******

A/N: Hope you guys like the update! Sorry for the delay! Please do comment and vote! Thanks for the support! Happy Holidays! :D


	8. Aftershock

My alarm rung loudly making my ears hurt. I smacked it with my hand causing it to land on the floor with a loud thud. I then pulled the blankets over my head begging for sleep to consume me before...

"Harry Edward Styles!" My mom screamed making me groan.

Too late.

I groan turning to the side as I placed a pillow on top of my head to block out my mom's screams, her screams where then accompanied by the loud clacking of her heels as she entered my room. I felt her seize away my pillow causing me to look up at her with an exasperated expression.

"Louis' mom said you left him after that concert last night!" She said, eyeing me with such fury that annoyed me. It was so early in the morning, I didn't need this right now.

"You smell like alchohol, why the heck am I not surprised!" She continued, distaste obvious in her tone as I lowered my gaze.

"Just, can we not talk about it right now? My brain is going to explode," I muttered as I placed my hands on my face, the sudden pulsing of my veins ringing in my ears.

The plea was ignored as it took another half hour of my mom screaming and babbling on how much of a disgrace I was and all that shit. I was used to her scolding so whatever she threw at me, I wasn't as surprised anymore since I've heard all that she had to say many times before. After that, she marched out of the room while Gemma looked at me with a devastated expression and then cautiously went inside.

"Harry?" She asked as she took a seat on the edge of my bed.

"Yeah Gem?" I replied, my hands moving away from my face as I sat up to look at her.

"I uhm.. H-how was the concert?" She asked me. A pang of guilt suddenly filled my stomach as I looked at her with a frown.

"Gem I'm so sorry.. I asked mum to- " I replied but was cut off as she shook her head.

"Mum didn't tell me anything," She looked down fidgeting with her hands.

"...Louis then?" I asked although Gemma and Louis barely talked since Gemma was always too shy to approach someone as outspoken as Louis but maybe this was an exception. However, she again she shook her head.

"Then who?" I asked curiously, making a mental note to kill whomever told Gemma.

"It's all over the internet," she replied. Her statement caused me to laugh as I shook my head in amusement. This was too funny, the fact that Gem was actually trying to prank me. This was rich and very uncharacteristic of her.

"Gem, wow I almost had a heart attack! I thought you were serious!" I looked at her, relief washing over me as I kept my gaze on her.

Without a word however, Gemma took her phone out of her pocket and handed it to me. I took the phone from her grasp then looked at the phone screen, my earlier relief turned into panic as I scrolled down the webpage. It looked like it could be hundreds, even thousands of posts about Liam and it would have be completely normal if I wasn't in these posts as well. Most of the posts comprised of Liam bringing me on stage and pictures of me following Liam through the back door of the stadium.

This was fucked up.

"Everybody thinks you and Liam are going out," Gemma said as she looked up at me with interest.

Scratch that, this was totally fucked up... More fucked up than normal. Fuck.

"Gem, the guy almost ran me over with his fancy car, maybe he was only trying to say sorry or something," I replied, my fingers still scrolling down at the website.

"I doubt it, Liam never really brings guys on stage.. Well, except you," she pointed out as she continued to eye me with increasing interest at my existence.

"Erm, I need to go to work," I muttered as I handed the phone back to Gemma. I then rolled out of bed and made my way to the bathroom, I didn't chance a glance at Gemma since I knew she had more questions to ask which I didn't have answers to.

***

"So you know Liam Payne and you didn't even tell me!" Louis screamed as he kept his arms over his chest, a pout on his lips as he stared me down while I filled out customer orders. I think he forgot about me ditching him last night since all he talked about was how Liam and I were secretly dating and all that.

"I told you, he almost hit me with his car, that's all!" I huffed since this was the nth time Louis was accusing me of this same thing.

"Well he brought you on stage and you're a guy!" He shouted again which wasn't helping the pulsing sensation I was feeling because of my hang over.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore okay?" I met his gaze, my tone serious as I walked over to customers who wanted coffee refills.

Louis followed suit which only increased my annoyance, "You know, I think maybe all this time you had this secret crush on Liam."

The statement made my head turn, my expression surprised and quite angry at the accusation, "Ha, right."

"Oh come on, did you see the pictures? You looked like star-crossed lovers!" Louis said causing me to huff as I shook my head.

"That's a lie, Lou," I muttered as I poured coffee in a old woman's mug.

"Well I do hope so," I heard a voice behind me causing both Louis and I to turn our attention to the man.

"Niall," I said dryly.

Wow, this day sucked.

*******

A/N: Hey guys! So I know I usually post updates for all my fics in a day or two but I am at a struggle rn with school and midterms coming so I apologize since I'm doing a lot of work these days. Please don't forget to comment and vote! Thank you for the support! Happy New Year!


	9. Curious

"What are you doing here?" Louis spat as he eyed Niall with utter distaste.

"I came to visit my curly top," he smiled as he placed a hand around me which I move away from.

"Listen Niall, just leave Harry alone," Louis said as he stood in front of Niall while I hid behind him at a loss for words.

"I'm not going to stop fighting for him," he said as he eyed Louis rather threateningly.

A smirk played on Louis' lips at that statement, "Seems like you already lost."

As if on cue the volume on the TV at the diner got louder and surprisingly the news was about Liam and his anonymous supposed lover. I saw my face on the screen and was shocked as it froze for everyone to see. I felt this pang in my chest as everyone at the diner started eyeing and pointing at me as they whispered around me and before anyone could move I ran.

I ran outside completely forgetting that it was raining but I couldn't do anything now, not with all those people staring at me.

***

"Harry?" I heard Gemma's voice as the door creaked open, she peeked through my door and waited for my response.

"Hey Gem," I muttered as I kept still in bed not really having any will power to move.

It was late at night and mum wasn't done with her shift yet and wouldn't be until early in the morning. Normally I would have been out late with Louis while he watched me get drunk but the sudden invasion of privacy got the better of me. At first I didn't really mind that there were pictures of Liam and I circulating over the internet but that changed when I saw myself on TV the other day. I chose not to go to work, not even to school since I would only be bombarded with questions by random strangers who were either big fans of Liam or annoying paparazzi.

"You and Liam are all over the news now too," she said as she walked in cautiously to my room. I heard the all too familiar creak as she sat on my bed's end.

"Yeah I saw in the diner," I muttered and pulled my blankets over my head showing that I had no interest of proceeding with the discussion any further but Gemma didn't seem to get the idea.

"Which was when?" She asked me and I stayed still not really offering an answer.

"Harry haven't you gotten into contact with Liam at all?" She asked and I could only groan at her statement.

"Well you have his number don't you?" she continued as she eyed me intently.

This caused me to pull the blanket off my face as I looked at her questioningly, "How did you know?"

Gemma blushed as she looked down biting her lower lip as she fidgeted with her fingers, "I kind of checked your phone when you got home drunk that night."

"WHAT?" I half-screamed which shocked Gemma quite a bit.

"I was supposed to ask Louis what happened but.. It went straight to your messages because you had calls from an unregistered number," She stuttered still not looking at me.

"Oh," I muttered as I sat up, my hand going to my temple at the sudden headache I felt.

"Don't tell me you're ignoring him," Gemma said almost desperately.

"So what if I am?" I shook my head as I looked at her.

"Harry, Liam has never done what he did when he brought you on stage... It was special," She said as she looked back down at her fingers.

"Come on, I'm pretty sure it wasn't that special," I huffed not letting the sudden heavy feeling in my stomach get the better of me.

"Look, I'm trying to make you see how big that moment was and you refuse to give it meaning," Gemma pointed out seemingly frustrated now.

"Well, Why would I? It's not like he's interested or anything," I replied, a dry chuckle escaping my lips as I looked at Gemma.

"After that break up with Sophia Smith, he has seen nobody else.." Gemma started, "Have you seen your pictures with him clearly?" She asked and I shook my head not metting her eye.

"Well you should because it looked as if he was longing for you," She ended her statement walking out the door before I could say a word.

***

I took a quick shower to take the stress off my back. I knew that I couldn't hide from people any longer and let's just say I was half curious as to what Gemma was talking about.

As I dried my curly hair off, still with a towel draped around my hips I turned my laptop on and waited for it to start up. After a few minutes, I was able to open a browser and as I typed in 'Liam Payne' numbers beyond numbers of links popped up. I clicked on a random one and it led me to a site called 'tumblr' and the title of the article got me since it not only showed a lengthy article but also a high definition picture of Liam and I looking at each other as Liam sang his song to me. The article read:

LIAM AND HIS NEW LOVER

by:liampayne69forever

As everyone knows, Liam had a concert in London a few days ago and since then it's been causing mass hysteria! Why? What, have you been living under a rock?! For the first time in HISTORY, Liam brought a GUY, yes a GUY on stage to sing his love song to. At first I thought it was cute but then as I got home after that epic concert, I saw that even before the concert they went to the stadium together! My friends Miranda, Mimi and Hediye were able to confirm that they indeed saw this man following Liam backstage and wasn't even blocked by security guards when he entered! My friends were even able to take pictures, isn't that neat? I don't know what's happening to Liam and that man but I think it goes without saying that they have MAJOR OTP potential and I can't wait for the fanfiction to pile up! I am so excited to see that man again since Liam looks so interested to the point that his rendition of his famous love song that night is the best one recorded since the day it got released!

To ANYONE who knows who this 'HARRY' man is, TELL ME/US because everyone is DYING to meet him.

 

I stared rather dumbfoundedly at the screen as I finished the article, a hand on over my lips as I froze from my seat.

Liam looks so interested? Major OTP? Fanfiction?

I frowned at the various words I couldn't understand in that article and before I could linger on the idea of scrolling down the site, I chose to shut my laptop closed as my hands found themselves over my face confused and somewhat nervous with everything that was happening. My stomach was in knots as I tired to clear my mind but no matter how much I tried to stop myself, my gut couldn't take it.

"Fuck," I muttered as I straightened my chair opening my laptop to scroll down the site, my curiosity taking the best of me.

***

"Harry, you're like Alex from target, you got famous in a matter of days!" Louis whined as he sat beside me with his head resting on his arm as he looked at me.

"Who?" I asked, chuckling at how ridiculous he sounded and also because I had no idea who 'Alex' was.

"Just, Liam has made no comments about you," he said and as I flipped a page of my book I managed to mutter a soft "Oh," instead of saying I knew since that would put Louis off.

"Haven't you tried looking at the links I sent you?" Louis asked but I simply shook my head. I lied again. It didn't matter since what I was doing was embarrassing in my eyes knowing that I was not the kind of person to do this let alone was I interested in his music... Well okay I was interested but not really that interested if that made any sense.

"Come on, no one has ever come close to Liam like that, people practically think you're a couple!" he said and I could only snort at that.

"What makes me more special than any girl he's brought on stage?" I asked him as normally as I could, not really letting Louis' statement shake me.

"The fact that your a guy says a lot," He pointed out and I could only shake my head at that as I focused on the research I was doing.

Suddenly my phone rang, the Sleeping with Sirens song "If You Can't Hang" filling the room causing everyone to look at me. I stood up from my seat nodding at Louis before walking out the library while I held my phone to my ear answering the call.

"Hello?" I asked, contemplating if it was my mum, Gemma or Niall calling me for reasons I have yet to know.

"Hey stranger, you've been ignoring my messages," I heard a deep voice on the other side of the line and I froze from where I stood realizing who it was.

"L-Liam?" I stuttered.

"The one and only," I sensed the smile in his statement and I could only gulp not really knowing what to say.

*******

A/N: Hey guys! Hope you like the update! I won't do updates next week because I have exams. Anyway, please don't forget to comment and vote! Thank you so much for the support


	10. Slight Infatuation

"Uh.. How are you?" I asked Liam which was a lame conversation starter but I was way too shocked to think of any other thing to say so it was better than saying nothing right?

"Fine, still on tour so I'm pretty wiped out," he replied as I heard him chuckle softly.

"Maybe you should get some rest then, I mean, we can talk in the morning right?" I suggested almost regretting it but the strain in his voice was too evident that I just couldn't ignore it.

"I can always sleep later?" He replied in between a yawn as I heard a rustle in the other line which I assumed was Liam getting into bed or something.

"Sure but you have a concert tomorrow night so you need it right?" My breath hitched as I bit my lower lip, "I mean, you have a concert tomorrow right? You said you're still on tour after all," I defended myself as I did my best not to stutter and hoped that he didn't notice the sudden panic in my tone. I had to be careful, I didn't want him to think I was actually a fanboy now.. And i'm still not!

"Well yeah," I heard him yawn again, "Fine, I will but I'll call you again tomorrow okay?" He muttered as I heard another rustle on the other line.

"Sure, get some sleep big guy," I laughed as I heard another loud yawn from the other line.

"G'night Harry," Liam said in a sleepy sounding voice.

"Good night Liam," I replied, a smile slowly appearing on my face as I heard him hum before he hung up.

After that conversation, I guess you could say I was at a high and I didn't know why. Most of the night, I was practically smiling at nothing to the point that Louis was looking at me odd when he got to my house.

Louis and I usually had unannounced sleepovers especially during the weekends so when my mom would see Louis at breakfast the next day, she wouldn't be surprised and even looked for him when he wasn't with me. Louis lost his mom growing up so it's been him and his dad ever since and what fascinated me about his dad was that he accepted Louis for who he was straight, gay or bi. Before he even admitted to his dad that he was gay, his dad said he already knew and that he loved him nonetheless. It was a lovely sight, I could feel the relief in Louis' chest as he turned to me with a smile that day. Yep, I was there because he said that he wouldn't have had the guts to do it if he did it alone.

"Hey Harry?" Louis asked while we were watching an old Saw movie.

"Yeah?" i muttered. My eyes half-hidden on the pillow I held along with the bowl of popcorn I had in my hands.

"Have you talked to Liam in a while?" He asked and I could only shake my head since I didn't trust my voice to answer without stuttering it out. I heard Louis hum in reply then dropped the subject without much persistence. I was grateful since I didn't really want to lie more than I already was.

An hour later, I found Louis already fast asleep and I couldn't help but smile as I draped a blanket over him. I almost couldn't hold back a chuckle when he curled into a ball as he smiled in his sleep. Louis was like an adorable little kitty and was a clingy little thing too. It kind of surprised me that he was older than I was the first time he mentioned it.

I made my way upstairs since I've made a habit of ditching Louis when he fell asleep. He didn't seem to mind though since he never mentioned anything. Anyway, it has been a while since I checked online about Liam so maybe while Louis was fast asleep, I could update myself a bit on what was happening.

My laptop was already on so I rolled into bed and took it on my lap. I usually turned to tumblr since it had all the latest news. I now had an account on it too where I called myself 'bringonthePAYNE" which was sort of lame but I knew I had to give the impression that I was like all the other fangirls because I didn't want to get caught although it was close to impossible to happen.

I made a couple of friends on here but the one fan I was really close to was named 'Danielle' and she went with the alias 'angelicpayne.' She was sassy at first and I actually got into an argument with her once but I felt really bad so I apologized which she gladly accepted. After then, we continued talking and would even stay up really late just to talk about Liam but right now, she had exams so she was pretty busy which made my days pretty uneventful since the week started.

As I scrolled down the page, a frown appeared on my lips when I saw a picture of Liam with a girl and an article under it which read:

LIAM AND SOPHIA BACK TOGETHER?  
by: 11inchPayne

Yes you heard it right! Liam and Sophia were seen earlier tonight having dinner at a famous London Resto! People saw Liam stepping out of his tour bus to meet up with his model ex Sophia Smith. It seems like this couple might just get back together which will be bad news for us but as long as Liam's happy right? I can't hide the fact that I am sad for Harry though, I mean, if Harry sees these pictures, how will he respond? I am already very much hurt for him.

Harry if you need someone, I'm here for you as well as the whole Payne Train family i'm sure!

I was taken aback by this article and felt a pang in my chest. I felt angry and I didn't understand why but whoever that Sophia Smith was is annoying the shit out of me and that she should take her hands off Liam before I cut them off for her. I turned my laptop off and shook my head at how ridiculous I was being I mean, who was I kidding? Liam Payne a superstar actually growing a liking to me? How stupid.

I places my laptop on my bedside table and tried to sleep ignoring the small sting in my my chest.

***

"How was your date with Sophia?" Zayn asked after I tossed my phone to the side. I just got off the phone with Harry and I got to say, he was a very lovely lad.

"You know I don't like her," I replied giving him a look before I pulled the sheets over myself getting ready to sleep.

"Well you know she's crazy for you so why not seize the opportunity and date her for real?" Zayn suggested but I shook my head frowning as I looked at Zayn by the door to my tour bus room.

"No, you know I don't swing that way," I huffed at how ridiculous Zayn was being. He was my best friend so he should know I liked guys and not girls. Of course, I would never admit that out loud since it would ruin my career. Zayn and I agreed to keep it a secret not only for my fame but also for my safety but to Zayn, that kind of safety has been threatened to be breached since I took a guy on stage.

"So you're saying you want to give up your career for that.. That.. Curly haired hippie?!" Zayn said in a disgusted tone. I grunted as Harry's face flashed in my head knowing that Zayn's disgust was baseless.

"Don't judge someone you barely know Z," I muttered as I draped the blankets over my face seemingly offended. As I heard Zayn sigh and close the room lights, I was thankful he dropped the subject since I didn't like that he hated Harry and I also didn't like that Zayn made me go to dinner with Sophia when I clearly didn't want to.

It was all for my career.

He would always say and I always believed him since he never let me down and was never really wrong but for once, I wished that he was actually wrong about Harry since I wanted to get to know Harry more regardless of what Zayn or anyone else said.

***

I spent the night drowning myself in alcohol like I always did and I actually laughed when Louis saw me running around playing Liam's songs in full blast at 6 o'clock in the morning. Louis said it was because I was drunk but of course, I knew better since my curiosity with regards to Liam grew to an infatuation I couldn't understand.

"You do know we have extra shifts today right?" Louis frowned as he managed to put me in bed while he offered me painkillers to help me with the headache I was bound to get later.

"Not goin!" I replied rather slurred. He shook his head in disapproval as he looked down on me.

"Harry, you need to.. For your Mom and Gem," Louis sighed as I shook my head over and over, "Remember your promise Haz?" This statement made me stop as I met Louis' gaze, "Remember?"

"I won't be like my father," I muttered quietly. Louis nodded as he ruffled my already messy hair as he stood up.

"I'll be back in an hour or so to pick you up, take a nap first yeah?" He smiled and before I could actually say goodbye, my eyes fluttered closed and I was out like a light.

*******


	11. Chill

It had been days since Liam called me and as much as I wanted to text or call him, it wouldn't be proper right? He was a superstar while I was.. Well, me.

"Hey Harry, zoning out again?" My head snapped back turning to Eleanor, one of my co-workers who was practically oblivious to the whole 'Liam' scandal I went through.

"Yeah, sorry.. Haven't been sleeping lately," I replied as I took a bunch of plates to the tall pile already forming in the sink.

"Don't tell me you want Niall back," she scoffed turning to me with a tray full of food in hand before she left the counter to serve it to a family eager to have their meals.

"Of course not," I huffed as I leaned on the counter, "It's someone else," I muttered as she walked over to me and then leaned on the counter in front of me.

"Oh so a new man hmm?" Eleanor said as she looked at me calculatively as if she was reading my mind, "Why have I not met this mystery man then?"

"Well you see.." I started off.

"Can't because it's Liam Payne," Louis cut me off as he approached Eleanor. He wrapped an arm around her waist and before Eleanor could move away, Louis placed a kiss on her cheek earning a light blush to emit from her cheeks.

"Cut it out!" Eleanor said after a while then pushed Louis away playfully, "I swear Louis, one day you're gay and another day you're not.. Make up your mind!" She chuckled before shaking her head then proceeding to the kitchen to fill in more orders.

"Wow Lou, stop leading her on like that," I said while I poured Louis a cup of tea which was now a routine especially before Louis and I had to switch shifts.

"Ain't leading her on," he replied as he took the tea cup in his hands and inhaled its sweet aroma, "You know I like her Harry."

"Yeah but if you keep 'stalling' and staring at random men's magazines," I huffed, "Why not pursue her properly?" I was already irritated about Louis' relationship with Eleanor because it was so inconsistent. I tried to figure the reason why he was doing this but I couldn't really see what the problem was.

"Don't preach, you know I like sucking cock," he smirked as I rolled my eyes at him before turning to the soda machine to fill in a few extra orders.

"Well i'm glad you don't suck mine then," I replied which I knew would piss Louis off because almost everyone was attracted to him.. Then there's me who only saw him as a best friend and a brother even. It really got to him I wasn't attracted but I guess you could say I'm more into taller muscular guys that could ravish me at any time of the day so yeah, Louis is my best friend, no more, no less.

"Well you never let me try," he teased as he stayed seated on the other side of the counter while I filled in orders.

"I'd rather die," I replied simply before putting out another tray for the next batch of food.

"Oh come on, pretend i'm Liam!" Louis suggested and then frowned, "Wait no, Liam is my idol.. You can't fantasize over him."

The statement caused me to snort, "As if, you know how I like my men.."

"Blonde and irish?" Louis smirked causing me to give him a pointed look as I growled slightly.

"..a gentleman with a big heart!" I corrected him as I took the tray to take it to another batch of customers in order for Louis not to push the subject anymore.

"Pretty sure that isn't the only 'big' thing you like in men," he muttered as passed him. I would have hit him with the tray of food in my hand but this was Louis and he could be a git sometimes but he's my best friend and well, I could always take revenge later.

***

Liam exhaled loudly as he ran backstage with a big smile on his face, the crowd was really loud which made him extremely happy especially since it was the last day of tour. After slaving for weeks, he'll finally have a break and would be able to do what he wanted.

"Great job today Li!" Zayn, Liam's best friend said as he wrap an arm around his shoulder.

"Last day of my first tour," Liam exhaled loudly again, his emotions a mix of relief and sadness. Sure he would be able to come home but he loved being on stage and leaving almost felt like leaving a friend behind for some odd reason.

"We are actually going to start touring America next month Li," Zayn said in an audible whisper which caused Liam to look at him wide-eyed with a big smile on his face.

"H-how?" Liam practically stuttered as he started to feel a surge of excitement in his body while he looked at Zayn waiting for his answer.

"Well you seem to be getting really popular there too so people are demanding that you come," Zayn smiled as he watched Liam's surprised yet excited expression.

Unable to control himself, Liam flung his arms around his best friend muttering 'thank you' over and over again. Zayn didn't usually like being touched but this was Liam and he liked.. Loved Liam.

"How about you get in the van so you can head back to the hotel hmm?" Zayn said after a while. Liam met Zayn's gaze with a pout but nodded knowing that no matter how much he forced Zayn to ride back to the hotel with him, he would always decline. Liam didn't know why but he chose not to occupy himself with such thoughts because Zayn was a mystery to him, sure they were best friends but sometimes Zayn's actions confused Liam and no matter how much he wanted to figure Zayn out, he couldn't.

The ride to the hotel was quiet and Liam's thoughts swirled around tour ending and another tour next month. He also thought of how lucky he was to even get this far since he barely had anything when he started. He owed everything to Zayn.. Everything.

As Liam pondered, his thoughts averted to the sight of perfect curly brown locks and bright green eyes which turned his frown upside down. It had been weeks since he called Harry and he had promised the other lad he'd call him again however, due to tour, interviews and evident exhaustion at the end of everyday, Liam couldn't stay awake even if he tried. He felt guilty that he didn't keep his promise but he wasn't going to chicken out since this boy interested him and didn't want him to slip out of his fingertips, not that Harry was but Liam wanted to try and change that.

***

"Hey Harry," Louis said while we were playing video games on Louis' new playstation. I didn't really reply but merely hummed as I notice my phone lit up from across the table beside Louis. I was playing a game and I wanted to fucking concentrate so whoever it was should just hang up.

"Harry it's from an unregistered number," Louis said as he took my phone. He tried handing it to me but I shrugged him off again grunting as I kept my eyes on the game.

Louis was quiet for a few seconds and while I kept my eyes on the game and finally accomplished the mission, I stood up in thriumph facing Louis who had an evident scowl on his face as he held the phone on his ear.

"What?" I asked him really weirded out by his suddenly scary demeanor.

"It's Liam," he replied.

Fuck.

Louis' tone was cold and scary which sent shivers down my spine. As he handed me the phone, I looked away at his cold stare and held the phone by my ear hearing Liam's voice.

"Hello?" I muttered as I kept my distance from Louis while I spoke rather softly.

"Who was that who answered?" Liam said almost annoyed, "I was under the impression you weren't spoken for," he said dryly. As if on cue, I heard Louis shut my room door loudly while Liam stayed on the other line quitely waiting for an answer.

Double Fuck.

 

*******


	12. Hung Up

"Who was that?" Liam asked which made me snap out of my trance. I was trying to find a good enough excuse for it but I couldn't really find one so I kept silent well.. Until Liam started talking.

"Well?" Liam seemed to be growing impatient and as I exhaled a deep breath, I said what I was supposed to, the truth.

"That was Louis my best mate," I started, "He was the one who begged me to come to your concert and well, I never told him we really met or anything like that."

"Oh," Liam's tone changed into a kind of relief which made me ease up as well, "Is he mad?" I heard him ask. I was walking around the room trying to clean up the mess Louis and I were able to make in a span of a few hours. It was a bit annoying how messy we could be but then I really didn't mind since I've gotten used to it.

"Well, yes he is and he will be for a while," I sighed. Louis was bound to hate me and it would take a lot to make him forgive me, we never really fought and the one time we did, it ended up with both of us crying. Even though that was way back in kindergarten, it was still a big deal to both of us.

"Can I come see you?" Liam's statement made me stop from my tracks, the bag of chips in my hand making a noise as my grip on it tightened quite shocked at what I just heard.

"Wow for a second there I thought you said..." I lost my trail of thought when I heard Liam laugh.

"Yes I asked if I could come see you, is that bad?" He said, his voice sounding warm and sincere.

"Well no but.." I started but then heard a rustle on the other line. Without warning Liam hung up the phone and left me to stare into space while I sat the phone down the bed.

For someone who wanted to see me, he sure made a quick escape just when I was to say yes. Fuck, I was going to say yes? Geez, he wasn't even my type so I don't understand why I was actually going to say yes and was actually stalking him like some kind of fanboy!

My trail of thought was interrupted when I heard my laptop beep. It often meant I had a message or even an email. I contemplated if I was going to check on it or not but then, it just kept beeping and beeping so I lazily walked over to where my laptop sat. The screen lit up as I took a seat on my swivel chair and the light that emitted from it caused me to squint a bit before I saw who it was. I automatically lit up when I saw who it was and began typing.

herecomesthePAYNE: Hey stranger it's been a while x

angelicpayne: Hey boo, how've you been?

herecomesthePAYNE: busy mostly

angelicpayne: do you still have PCD?

herecomesthePAYNE: kinda over it I think :p

angelicpayne: isn't that way too fast?

herecomesthePAYNE: things happened...

angelicpayne: besides Sophia having her hands all over Liam? Ewwwwww.. x.x

herecomesthePAYNE: it sucks doesn't it?

angelicpayne: yeah but omg did you see that guy Liam brought onstage?

herecomesthePAYNE: yeah.. Ugly bloke.

angelicpayne: ugly?! He's adorable! I wish I knew who he was! I wonder if he's a fan too.. Maybe I had the luck of talking to him once or twice before?

herecomesthePAYNE: isn't it late where you live?

angelicpayne: well yeah but..

herecomesthePAYNE: i'm kinda tired Dani, talk to you tomorrow okay? Night x

I closed my laptop shut without waiting for Dani's reply. It's really coming as a surprise that a lot of people know and actually want to find me after that night. The mere thought of it was scary though since I really didn't want anyone to meddle in my private life.

I didn't have a choice though and when the time came, I'd have to suck it up.

My bed creaked as I laid down, my eyes fluttering closed while the many images of screaming fangirls filled my mind. I fell asleep with these images and I was thankful that I didn't become one of the many nightmares that would often haunt me.

***

"What the hell were you thinking?" Zayn hissed as he took my phone away from my unknowing grasp.

"Hey, I was talking to.." I pursed my lips when I met Zayn's gaze. Zayn knew who I was talking to and from his expression, I was pretty sure he didn't like it.

"Exactly and what have I told you about talking to him?" he started, "I told you, he could ruin your career!"

"But I just want to get to know him," I looked down defeated as Zayn continued to glare at me, "Why is that so bad?"

"Why is it bad Liam?" Zayn scoffed, "Did you already forget what we talked about?"

I didn't speak nor did I make a move to contest Zayn right now. The way he was acting bothered me since he would never act this way if I was with Sophia or any other girl that management would ask me to date.

"Li, you can't and that's because..."

"I'll lose my fans, get dubbed as a gay man and will never sell another album again," I huffed, "Yes Zayn, I'm fully aware of that."

"I'm sorry.. It's how things are," Zayn said, his tone more relaxed as he motioned to sit beside me, "..And I do all of this.."

"All because you love me," I turned to him with a small smile, "I know Zee."

Zayn ran his fingers through my hair and ruffled it slightly, "Now how about you get some sleep now yeah?"

I nodded and got under the sheets while Zayn tucked me in bed. I was thankful that he always wanted what was best for me but the way he was acting because of Harry was off and it was impossible to miss especially when he saw Harry a few weeks ago. It confused me but as Zayn bid me good night and closed the door shut, I knew that this wasn't the time or place to really ask.

Just as I was dozing off, I suddenly remembered something when a the thought of soft brown curls occupied my mind. it made me sit up almost more frustated than I should have been.. Zayn got my phone and I didn't even explain why.

I started to panic as I grabbed my laptop to post a tweet. I didn't know if Harry were to see it but part of me hoped he does since I was pretty sure he was mad now all thanks to Zayn. I was exhausted and didn't really think when I posted the tweet but I wanted Harry to know that I didn't do it on purpose. I didn't want him mad at me or anything... no I really didn't really want that.

***

I woke up to Gemma shaking on my arm while I heard her screaming in my ear, "Harry! Harry!" 

"Gem it's so early.. Come back later," I groaned and turned to my side to cover my face with a pillow.

"It's noon Harry and Liam tweeted!" Gemma said as she pulled on my shirtsleeve, her voice still loud and high-pitched as she tried to make me look her way.

"So what?" I muttered. The mere thought of Liam interested me quite a bit but then I was pretty sure it was just him posting a picture of him, Sophia or whatever it was. I didn't care right now and I really hoped Gemma would stop or else I was going to push her out the window.

"He tweeted about you stupid!" Gemma spat as she stopped shaking me. I sat up and met her gaze quite confused.

"What do you mean he tweeted about me?" I asked more confused than a second ago. Gemma didn't answer and instead handed her laptop to me. My eyes grew a bit wide at the tweet I saw and shook my head with a smile on my face.

"Liam Payne you're really something else," I couldn't help but chuckle as I handed the laptop back to Gemma and cuddled back in the sheets falling to sleep almost instantly. Gemma tried to wake me up again but I did my best to ignore her and pretended I was still asleep no matter how persistent she got. She eventually gave up and I was very glad she did.

@Liam_Payne: H, I don't have my phone sorry I hung up. See you soon x

*******


	13. Screw It

"That Harry is one lucky lad," Dani mused as I heard her huff from the other line, "I mean tweeting that alone was a risky move for him especially since it isn't Sophia!"

"How sure are you that 'H' stands for Harry?" I chuckled, "We shouldn't jump into conclusions Dani."

After so much begging, I gave Dani my phone number to call me. I suggested that I just call her on facetime or skype but she said having my number would be a lot more convenient. Also, I realized that it was a clear relief for me as well since she wouldn't be able to see me if we called each other like this instead. If she were to have agreed to go on facetime or skype, she's most probably beg me to show my face and that would be the end of my secret. Damn I was stupid sometimes.

"But all the fans are convinced it's Harry!" She countered, "plus Liam has never dated anyone with an 'H' initial," she stated quite confidently.

"Well I'm sorry, I'm one of those carrots then," I laughed as I heard Dani laugh on the other line as well.

"Oh Edward, you are many things but I don't think being a carrot is one of them," Dani replied as she continued to giggle.

I used my second name to avoid suspicion since being called 'Harry' these days in the fandom wouldn't be taken lightly and would surely cause a riot especially if they found out I really am who they're looking for.

"Thank you Dani, I'm quite flattered," I couldn't help but chuckle at my own statement, "If I knew you were this nice, I would have given you my number sooner," I teased causing another laugh from her.

"You sure are a laugh Ed," She said as I heard her yawn quite loudly, "Oops looks like it's time for bed," I heard another yawn and a small rustle from the other line, "Good Night Ed."

"Good night Dani," I replied and was about to hang up when I heard Dani scream 'wait,' "What?" I asked a bit confused at her sudden outburst.

"Just wanted to say your voice is hella sexy," Dani hung up shortly after that and I couldn't help but chuckle at the compliment. I suddenly found the whole thing funny that she along with everyone else didn't know I was the one they were looking for. The sudden realization thrilled me somehow and for that reason, I couldn't stop smiling.

***

"Wow I wonder who that 'H' girl could be," Eleanor mused as she stood by the counter of the diner.

It was quite a slow day, Eleanor and I spent most of our shift chatting about random things. I tried to avoid talking about Louis and even Liam but it seemed that it was quite inevitable especially since the tweet was making more news than it should have.

"Maybe a secret girlfriend.. I dunno," I suggested while I continued to wash the small pile of plates in the kitchen sink.

"But Louis said it could be a guy," Eleanor countered which made me a bit nervous as I saw her approach me from the corner of my eye.

"Dunno, i'm not an overly obsessed fanboy like your sort of boyfriend," I countered as I tried to act as normally as I could.

Eleanor rolled her eyes before looking at me, "Well what's strange is that Louis thinks it's you," She then laughed as she shook her head, "I actually hit him in the head because of how bizarre it was."

"Well you know how Louis can be," I replied agreeing to whatever Eleanor said. I was surprised that Eleanor didn't believe what Louis had said but then again, I wasn't the kind of guy to actually get involved in things no matter how big they are because drawing in crowds was never my thing.

"Yeah, which reminds me," Eleanor said thoughtfully, "Louis and I are going to have a barbecue at the beach this weekend and I was wondering if you'd want to come."

"This weekend?" I asked as I turned the tap off whilst wiping my hands on my apron, "I dunno El, I might be busy this weekend," I was going to watch Liam's tour ender livestream this coming weekend and I really didn't want to miss it. I heard that it was going to be amazing!

Fuck. I sounded like a fanboy but yeah, I am clearly not one.

"Oh come on H," Eleanor whined a bit as she leaned against the door frame, "I'm pretty sure you two can patch things up there."

"Highly doubt we can right now," I huffed, leaning against the kitchen counter while I crossed my arms over my chest, "He hasn't really been talking to me."

"Wow, that bad huh?" She frowned, her gaze lowering down at the shiny white kitchen tiles.

"Yeah but I'll think about it I mean.." I exhaled a deep breath, "Louis is my best mate."

The statement caused Eleanor to smile, "Well alright then, tell me when you've decided."

I could only nod as Eleanor walked back to the restaurant counter and started pouring coffee for a regular who took a seat on one of the chairs in front of Eleanor. The weather was starting to show signs of sudden rainfall which I didn't appreciate much since I was wearing a new pair of boots which I've recently purchased because the old pair I had bore holes in them. It was a bitter-sweet goodbye for me but at the end of the day, they were really just boots that needed to be replaced.

My shift went on quite quickly and before I knew it, Louis and Perrie were putting on their aprons to start their shifts. Louis then started to pester Eleanor as she was about to leave which was one of the many ways Louis got her to stay. I would have joined in however, but Louis didn't look or acknowledge me once.

"Harry, you alright?" Perrie asked while she stood a few steps away from Louis and Eleanor with a pitcher of coffee in hand.

"Yeah doll I am," I smiled as I gave her a playful wink before walking out of the diner with my backpack slung on my shoulder. I could have sworn I saw her blush but then again Perrie wasn't the loud and outspoken type but she was really nice and actually cared for everyone around her. She was a sweetheart, she always was.

I chose not to ponder over Liam much since it would lead me to think of Louis who obviously saw Liam's tweet and was really angry and upset about it. This was why I didn't want Louis to know that I had contact with Liam or met him. I was living his fan dream and it was completely mad if you were to ask me.

By now you'd be asking why I was entertaining him in the first place, well I didn't really know the answer to that but Liam was really fit and I liked it a lot.

***

"Liam what the hell were you thinking?!" Zayn screamed.

We were backstage for the second to the last concert of the tour and I was still torn between being happy or sad about it. However, I was currently feeling a bit down when Zayn cornered me minutes before I was bound to get on stage because of the tweet I posted and refused to take down.

"What's the big deal?" I argued, "I didn't even say his name!"

"So it is that loser!" Zayn said pointing a finger at me, "I told you, Liam he isn't good news!"

"How sure are you that he isn't?" I said, standing up from the equipment box that I was sitting on, "You don't even know the guy!"

"Either do you!" Zayn countered as kept his gaze on me, "Did you see what he was wearing? He's shady and you know it!"

"At least I don't judge anyone just because they look different!" I spat, feeling the anger in my stomach heightening at every second.

"It isn't about being different Liam!" Zayn said, raising his tone as he glared at Liam, "He's gay and you fucking know that!"

"And so am I!" I said laughing sarcastically at how dumb Zayn was, "At least I'm not afraid to admit it unlike some people," I carefully reitated the 'unlike some people' part as I kept my eyes on Zayn who merely grunted.

"You are putting your career on the line here!" Zayn huffed, shaking his head in disapproval, "This is such a big risk for someone you don't even know is worth it."

One of the crew called over to me saying that I was to get on stage in a minute. I then straightened out my red and black plaid jacket as Lou, my make up artist touched up my already sweaty face. I drowned out Zayn's voice and chose to listen to the crowd that chanted my named then screamed as the music for my first song started, I always got nervous before shows but it would then pass after the first couple of minutes which always led me to a sort of frenzy or bliss. Something about tonight was different though since the scolding Zayn did left images in my head but then I seemed to have successfully shoved it off when the idea of secretly meeting the boy with the beautiful curly locks filled my mind.

I wanted to see Harry and no matter what Zayn said, I will. It was my fucking down time and I could do whatever the fuck I wanted. 

Screw Zayn.

Screw the whole fucking world.

I wanted to see this boy and I was going to fucking do it.

*******


	14. Rejected

Today was the day.

Liam's last concert for the On The Road with You Tour. Was I excited? No, I was ecstatic, pumped and ready for this concert! I know it would be on livestream and I doubt that it would actually happen since every single time people would attempt to stream a concert, it would fuck up which was why I already had my vine account ready on my phone just in case the livestream doesn't work out which was likely to happen.

It was late in the morning but I already had everything set. I had the day off and cleared my whole schedule just to focus on this one thing, it wasn't like I had a lot to do today but better safe than sorry right?

"Harry?" Gemma asked, knocking on the door lightly.

"What is it?" I asked, standing in front of my door. I saw her try to turn the knob but it was locked so she knocked again.

"Open the door," she whined, knocking on it a few more times which was starting to irritate me quite a bit.

"No, sorry Gem i'm busy," I replied, laying down on my still messy bed and fluttering my eyes closed.

"What are you doing in there?" She screamed as she knocked a few more times, "Don't tell me you're wanking on the phone with Liam!"

My eyes darted open at that statement, "Of course not!"

"Oh yeah, then why can't you open the door?" she said, I couldn't help but sigh as closed my laptop shut before walking to the door holding it ajar as I looked out the door to meet Gemma's gaze.

"What do you want?" I asked, glaring at Gemma. Today was Liam's final show and I didn't want her bothering me. I loved her to bits but can't she give me at least today to be by myself?

"Well it's just that your teacher called saying that she barely sees you in class anymore," She muttered, her gaze on her fingers as she spoke.

"Well, I barely go to school anyway Gem," I chuckled, a hand going through my curly locks as I looked at her.

"But Harry, you're on probation and if you don't go to school you won't graduate," She looked up at me, concern evident in her expression, "Please Harry, do it for mum."

I exhaled a deep breath, "It's not like I have a future with a desk job Gem," I shook my head, "I could drop out and it wouldn't really define my future."

Gemma's expression turned into anger, "Harry, mum has been working so hard to get you to school and all you do is slack off!"

"Hey, I basically pay for everything else with my job at the diner and the other sidelines I do," I frowned, Gemma didn't know just how much I had to do but then again, it was for her and it was worth it.

"Look, I know it's fun to think that Liam would sweep you off your feet and make you insanely rich in a heartbeat but that isn't happening Harry!" Gemma spat, her hands on her sides which I noticed were shaking and I couldn't help but gulp knowing what was to happen. My eyes widened at her expression but then started to panic at her sudden shift in demeanor.

"Gem, calm down," I said, holding onto her wrists, "Did you take your meds today?" I asked, pulling her into my room.

"N-no," she stuttered, sitting down on my bed, "H-Harry I'm s-scared."

"Why would you be?" I asked, rubbing her arms, "Don't worry, I'm here and I'll always be here for you Gem," I assured her.

Gemma shook her head at that, "But you don't want to focus on school a-and t-that-" her breath started to hitch as she placed a hand over her chest. She leaned against me as she continued to take uneven breaths which made me realize what was happening.

"Fuck," I muttered, carrying her in my arms as I rushed out of the house.

I took mum's car keys and led Gemma to the passenger seat. Gemma's breathing was still uneven which made me nervous. It had been a while since she had an anxiety attack because the medications she was on helped a lot to the point she didn't show any signs of the disorder until now.

The doctor said she'd be alright if she were to take her meds everyday but it seemed like Gemma hasn't been taking them because the way she was acting showed a bit of how she was before she went to see a doctor.

As I drove to the Hospital, Gemma was left to stare out the window as she continued taking loud uneven breaths while stuttering things I couldn't understand. I suddenly felt like such a bad person since it went from a spat with Louis to Gemma having a panic attack which seemed to be my fault.

I didn't know why the world hated me so much and as I rushed into the hospital with Gemma in my arms, I couldn't help but blame myself for things. Even those things that I felt were out of my reach.

While Gemma was carried by one of the many nurses to the Psychiatric Ward, I felt rather helpless as I stood there. Seconds ticked on and there was nothing but eerie silence as I waited for the doctor. My phone later rang in my pocket and as I checked the screen to see who it was, I couldn't help but frown.

Liam Payne is calling... I bit my lip as I chose to reject the call. I already felt guilty about doing so but it had to be done.

Gemma was right, I was just some kind of phase for Liam and I was pretty sure he'd get tired of me soon anyway. I needed to sort out my priorities and Liam wasn't one of them.

***

Liam frowned when Harry rejected his call. He knew it was because he hung up so suddenly the other night all thanks to Zayn. Liam was still mad at his manager and he hasn't talked to him properly since. The way Zayn scolded Liam the other day didn't help either and he was hoping that a few seconds of talking to Harry would ease his mind but it seemed like Harry was angry or busy.. either way Liam blamed Zayn.

"Liam this is the last show," Zayn said, walking into my dressing room with a paper and pen in hand, "You sure you know where to stand when they raise you up on stage?"

Liam didn't reply to that and chose to keep his gaze on his phone as he sighed deeply. Liam then felt Zayn sit beside him on the couch as he wrapped an arm around Liam, "What's the matter?"

"Harry rejected my call," Liam replied, keeping his gaze on his phone, "And it's all thanks to you."

Zayn sighed at this, "Li, you have a big show later and he's all your thinking about?" Liam shrugged at this, lowering his gaze on his shoes.

"Can I go back to the hotel?" Liam asked, "I'm not feeling very good," He met Zayn's gaze, the sudden weight and exhaustion he felt suddenly feeling quite unbearable.

"Alright, I'll tell Paddy to come with you," Zayn gave Liam a pat on the back as he stood up from the couch. Liam heard Zayn walk towards the door and bit his lip before he could stop himself.

"Zayn," Liam muttered, his gaze on Zayn's back.

"Yeah Li?" he replied, as he stopped from his tracks turning to meet Liam's suddenly intense.

"Do you really hate Harry that much?" Liam asked. Zayn however pursed his lips before turning to the door and leaving without an answer.

This action annoyed Liam and made his head ache a lot more than it already was. All he knew was that he just wanted to get out of there and stay as far away as he could from Zayn.

The ache in his chest was evident and Liam could only shake his head as it continued to ache. He knew that it was stupid to feel rejected just because Harry didn't answer his call but it did and now he just felt like shit.

Zayn was stupid and Liam hated him a lot more than he did the other day, best friend or not he couldn't just choose who Liam wanted to spend time with. It was wrong and Liam knew that much.

As Liam got into the black highly-tinted car, he saw row after row of fangirls waiting in line in the blazing heat. Liam felt guilty because he was to leave for a while just because of an indirect rejection which was only an assumption his brain had come up with.

Call Liam paranoid but right now, he just wanted to talk to Harry and it confused him as to why he felt the need to be close to the curly-haired lad. The need made him curious and made him want to know the reason behind it.

Liam closed his eyes, leaning back on the car seat as he took a deep breath.

"Just one more day," he muttered. He'd call Harry again later and he hoped that he wouldn't be rejected again this time.

*******


	15. Heavier

It had been days since Liam's tour ended and while it was making worldwide news, I was working a double shift to cover our month's rent.

Ever since I decided to ignore Liam, everything seemed to have gotten a lot heavier. From work to school and even to home. I was really stressed out and honestly, I haven't even had the opportunity to actually check what was happening online these days.

Besides Liam, I had to dodge Dani's calls because once I answered her, I knew that I'd go a downward spiral. I was vulnerable to Liam and any wrong move could actually get me running back. I've rejected Liam's calls and been ignoring his text messages for days now and it was hard especially when he was just one click away from a hello. Often times, I would give in but then again, I would remember what Gemma said and it would always help me ignore my urges no matter how tempting they were.

"Hey Harry," Eleanor smiled, looking a bit worried as I continued washing stacks of plates in the sink, "You didn't come to the beach with us."

"Yeah sorry, I got really busy," I muttered, keeping my gaze on the plates I was washing while I talked. I didn't want to look at Eleanor since she would know something was wrong and I might just say things I would regret later.

"S'okay but.. Harry.." She trailed on, "Are you alright?" She asked cautiously. I could hear her take a few steps closer to me as she spoke, making me a bit nervous.

"Yes why?" I replied, still not meeting her gaze. I tried to act as natural as I could but right now, it seemed like I wasn't doing much of a good job since Eleanor seemed to be even more worried about me than a few seconds ago.

"Harry you know you can tell me anything.. Right?" She asked, feeling her hand rest on my shoulder. I froze at her gesture as I grew tense in her touch and usually I didn't care but I was so worked up with keeping things together that I didn't want anyone barging me with questions I didn't want to answer.

"I said I'm fine El," I replied quite annoyed, brushing off the hand over my shoulder.

"But Harry.." She said again.

"No buts El!" I spat, turning to meet her worried gaze and I could have sworn her eyes grew wide at how loud my voice was, "How many times are you going to bug me before you get the fucking idea? I don't want to talk about it!" I continued, guilt filling my chest as Eleanor stared at me with a shocked expression.

I would've said more and really made things worse but as if on cue, Niall walked into the diner which momentarily lowered the tension between Eleanor and I. Niall wasn't the person I wanted to see but then again it was better than talking to Eleanor who I knew would start ignoring me tomorrow just like his semi-boyfriend Louis.

"Hey Niall," I walked over to the counter giving him a smile. He was surprised at my greeting but was quick to counter it with quite a big smile.

"Wow curly, you see me today," Niall chuckled, his irish accent prominent in his words, "Does that mean I still got a shot at ya?" He asked, a glint of hope appearing on his eyes as he kept his gaze on me.

"Not so fast blondie, you gotta make up for you shit first," I countered, moving my hand away as I saw his own hand inching towards mine, "And you'd have to do a lot of it so what do you want to have for breakfast today?"

***

"Liam please, maybe he's just busy," Zayn said, rubbing Liam's back as he stayed curled in bed.

Liam was back home and as much as he loved seeing his family and friends, he was expecting to spend time with Harry even just for a little while but it seemed like the latter wasn't interested since he didn't return any of Liam's calls or text messages anymore. It left a pang in Liam's chest, one he could not get rid of or ignore no matter what he did.

"Liam, please we need to meet management today," Zayn said, frustration in his tone as he nudged at Liam's shoulder while the latter kept curled under the sheets.

Liam didn't answer nor did he want to. He felt sick and his mother always told him to stay in bed and rest if he ever felt sick. He would've taken medicine too if he wasn't too lazy too stand up.

"Liam come on, this isn't like you," Zayn grunted, his voice getting louder as he continued to look at Liam's unmoving form, "I knew that Harry was not good news," he concluded, placing his hands on his hips then paced in front of me.

"It's not Harry's fault," Liam replied, his voice hoarse and shaky. It had been days since he actually talked and he wanted to keep things that way but Zayn was being so annoying by talking about Harry like that, that it just worked Liam up all the fucking time.

"Then explain what's happening to you right now," Zayn spat, gesturing to Liam in bed, "If he wasn't, you'd be up and ready for the meeting already!"

"Just do what you always do, Zayn," Liam muttered, pulling the sheets closer to himself as he spoke, "Tell them I'm still too tired."

"This is an important meeting!" Zayn said, trying to reason with the man in bed, "It's about an international tour and I'm pretty sure you want to hear all about it."

Liam didn't reply to this causing a sigh from Zayn, "Fine then.." He trailed off, "I'll look for your fucking muse and ship him here with a pink bow strangling his neck."

The statement caused Liam to turn to Zayn, "Are you really going to?" Liam asked, a smile automatically appearing on his lips as he met Zayn's astonished gaze.

"Well as of now that is the only thing that would get you out of bed so yes," Zayn replied, nodding once as Liam stood up from bed quite quickly.

"Oh gosh Zayn, this would mean so much to me!" Liam said, his hands clasped together as he looked at Zayn gratefully.

"Yeah, just get ready alright? We're already late as it is," he replied, sighing softly as Liam made his way to the bathroom to shower.

Zayn wished he knew this fascination Liam had over the curly haired boy but it seemed impossible since he found no appeal for the said man regardless of what Liam would tell him. His task at hand was to find the lad and although he knew he would regret it, it was the only recourse Liam would respond to and right now with an International Tour on the horizon, he couldn't just ignore it.

*******


	16. Paid

Zayn didn't know why he promised Liam that he'd find that pathetic boy but he had no choice, Liam didn't want to comply to anything until he mentioned the boy's name.

"Did you find him yet?" Zayn asked, his phone over his ear as he paced around his sleek office floors.

Liam, being a well-known artist, allowed his team to have office headquarters at SYCO. It proved to benefit everyone to have actual desk jobs to return to after every 'Liam Payne' Tour.

While Zayn paced, the other members of Liam's team were busy on their laptops editing the possible designs and arrangements for the International Tour. Everyone was excited for this tour since it would be the biggest one since Liam's career started.

The whole team loved Liam and had been with him since he kicked off with his first tour. Many, at first, wanted to leave but after a period of actually getting to know Liam, nobody wanted to leave anymore.

Liam was a genuine sweetheart and anyone who met him saw that. Zayn was convinced that without Liam's kindness and good looks, he wouldn't have made it this big.

"Yes sir," the man on the replied, "Shall we pick him up?" the man continued, a certain rustle could be heard on the other line causing Zayn's nose to wrinkle.

"No i'll do it myself," Zayn replied, hanging up the phone not waiting for a reply.

Zayn was going to bring the boy to Liam but he wasn't going to just toss him without laying down some ground rules.

That Harry boy needed to be taught a lesson and Zayn was going to make sure he does.

***

"Hey Harry," Perrie said, walking over to sit by me.

"Hi Pez," I glanced up at her, giving her a smile before looking back down on my fingers.

I asked the manager to switch my shift with Perrie because having Louis or Eleanor around me wasn't a good thing for me right now. They both irritated me at how pointless they were acting, first, Louis with the whole Liam thing and now Eleanor with her nosiness about my problems. I would've dealt with it like any other problem we've faced in the past but they both just seem unbearable right now and with the bills coming and mum's very little salary, I had to pitch in as much as I could.

"Are you alright?" She asked. Great another 'Eleanor,' I don't want Perrie mad at me too since she was the only other person besides Louis and Eleanor that I got along with at work. I however, didn't want to answer any more questions about how I was feeling because I was a man not some child that needed taking care of.

"Fine, just tired," I sighed, looking up at the night sky. I heard Perrie hum at that but was glad that she asked no more.

We were currently out back taking a break since I've worked two succeeding shifts and I was about ready to pass out if I could. It was almost midnight and nobody was in the diner except a few regulars who hung out at the diner before their call center shifts started in the building across the street.

Liam had been calling me and again I've rejected every single one of them. I even stopped going online to stalk him and his tweets and for some reason, I was very proud of myself. I felt like I've overcome being a fanboy and it was funny that it was easier than I expected.

"Harry, I'm going back inside okay?" Perrie said, standing up from the small bench we were sitting on. I nodded once, smiling at her before she left to go inside. I needed a smoke and thank god she left because I always felt awkward smoking in front of Perrie.

I lit up a cigarette and took a wiff before puffing out smoke in between my lips, smoking wasn't a habit nor was it a fixation for me but I often found myself relying on it when I was tired or stressed.

After a while, I found myself stepping on the cigarette stick to put it out. Even though it was midnight I couldn't leave Perrie longer than I had to so I opened the backdoor and walked inside. Everything was in place and nothing seemed out of the ordinary and just when I was about to turn to the counter, I heard my phone ring.

It was Gemma.

"Gem what happened, are you alright?" I asked, answering the phone a bit panicky since Gemma didn't call me except when it was really important.

"Yeah I am but Harry there's something I have to tell you," she replied, the urgency on his voice evident causing me to furrow my brows in confusion.

"What do you mean?" I asked, walking back to the counter with my head lowered as I stopped by Perrie who seemed to be standing by the counter unmoving. It made me realize that we were being robbed possibly so I looked up at Perrie who stood where she was quite shocked while I kept the phone over my ear.

"Harry are you there?" Gemma asked over the other line. I didn't answer her but kept still, easing down as I tried to reach for anything to defend myself with. I had to let Perrie escape this, she was too good to be hurt.

"Are you honestly going to keep me waiting?" A voice said, making me turn my gaze to the man in front of the counter.

"Zayn?" I said, looking at him quite confused. He had two big security guards on each of his sides and from the looks of things, they didn't seem to be only for show, "What are you doing here?" I asked, hanging up my phone then slid it back in my pocket. Gemma would get mad that I hung up on her but she had to wait until I dealt with Zayn.

"Let's just say I promised Liam I'd get him a nice present for his upcoming international tour," Zayn replied, walking closer to the counter as he eyed me.

"International t- hang on, what do you mean a nice present?" I asked, "Did you come all the way here to buy a cake or something?"

"Your idiocy precedes you, Styles," he replied, a small smirk played on his lips as he looked at me and it really pissed me off.

"Then tell me 'oh great one' what the fuck it is you want from me," I scoffed, glaring at Zayn who seemed to be enjoying this confrontation.

"Simple, you come with me to Wolverhampton and stay there until Liam gets tired of you," he said, causing me to laugh loudly.

"Why the hell would I believe you?" I said, rolling my eyes at the man in front of me and when Zayn started talking, I found myself getting distracted. By this time Perrie had walked over to a table of four with a pitcher of coffee in hand and when I saw her set down the pitcher then proceeded to scribble on a piece of paper, I knew I couldn't keep this conversation with Zayn any longer.

"Did you even hear anything I said idiot?" Zayn asked, snapping me back into focus. He was pretty alright but damn his personality was nasty.

"No and if you'll excuse me I have work to do so if you're trying to kill me try a new tactic," I gave Zayn a smile before returning to the kitchen. I prayed for Zayn to leave but he didn't and took a seat on one of the chairs in front of the counter. The two guards seemed to have left so it was a bit of a relief that they did because they would most probably scare customers.

Perrie had finished taking orders and gave me the paper which was my cue to start cooking. The food they wanted was easy enough to prepare so it wasn't much of a hassle but cooking patties took a while so I had to wait.

"Harry?" Perrie asked, leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen. Oh no, this felt like de ja vu and damn it I really wished I could just ignore it but I wasn't deaf nor was Perrie out of earshot so I had no choice.

"Yes Perrie?" I replied, taking four plates from one of the dish cabinets and started preparing the dishes.

"That man," she started, "Isn't he Liam Payne's manager?" She asked, uncertain of what she had just said. I wanted to deny it but it was too obvious I mean, no man could be mistaken as Zayn because he seemed one of a kind, at least from my standpoint. I nodded once, not really looking at her as I set the food in the four plates, gosh why were people making things hard for me?

"Then why are you ignoring him?" She asked, earning a sigh from me. I placed the plates in trays before handing it to Perrie with a smile.

"Because he's a proper dick," I replied, a fake smile on my lips as I did my best to ignore the man on the counter staring at me intently.

Perrie left with the tray, giving me the opportunity to relax and try to understand why Zayn wanted me to go see Liam before his International Tour. What did I have to do with any of that? I wasn't even in the official fan club since I had to sign up with my real name and needed to use a credit card so no thank you.

***

It was almost 6am.

"Harry he's still here and our shift's almost over," Perrie whispered, concern can be seen on her face as she walked over to Zayn pouring him another cup of coffee.

Zayn sat on the spot for hours and didn't even flinch as he ordered a number of meals while he stayed. I didn't know why he thought I would say yes to something so bizarre but then again, he didn't seem to be giving up.

The familiar klink of the front door could be heard as Louis sing-songed his daily good morning. He smiled at Perrie as he sat on the counter beside Zayn. Louis still didn't know he was sitting beside someone connected to Liam and I was pretty sure he knew Zayn so it was only a matter of time before-

"Z-zayn Malik?!" I heard him scream, causing the attention of the only other customer we had who only shook his head as he went back to eating his meal.

"Oh my god what are you doing here?" Louis asked, practically freaking out as he tried to stay calmly seated on the chair he was sitting on.

"Hi erm.." Zayn started, looking down at Louis' name tag before meeting his gaze again, "..Louis. Liam wanted Harry to come stay with him for a while and Harry has sadly refused."

The statement caused Louis to gasp, "How could he say no?"

"Because Lou," I replied, the conversation already giving me a headache, "I have bills to pay and I won't be able to do so if I hang out with Mr. Hotshot at his mansion."

"Is that all?" Zayn raised an eyebrow, looking at me unimpressed, "We could pay you no problem."

"No t-that's not.." I started, getting distracted by Zayn pulling out a pen and checkbook.

"How about five thousand pounds a day then?" He asked, signing the check that he ripped off his checkbook handing it to me.

"I-I.. Five thousand?" I gasped, looking at the check in front of me before shaking my head, "N-no it's not right."

"Indeed," Zayn replied, tearing up the first check and signing another, "How about ten thousand? It would surely cover your month's bills."

I gulped, looking down at the check. This was getting to hard to resist plus this could help me a lot so maybe I could give it a shot, "All I have to do is spend time with Liam right?" I asked, earning a nod from Zayn.

"Yeah," Zayn said, as he handed me the check which I took with shaky and unsure hands.

"Alright I'll do it," I nodded, taking the check and slipping it into my pocket.

"Excellent, we leave tomorrow morning and make sure to pack," Zayn replied, standing up from his seat. He then turned to smile at Perrie who seemed to have froze as she stared along with Louis who just couldn't digest that this was really happening, "How much is my bill darling?" he asked, causing Perrie to stutter as she looked for Zayn's receipt.

"I-it's um.." She started, looking for the paper frantically as Zayn continued to look at her.

"Will this cover it?" Zayn asked, handing her five hundred pounds which she took in her hands.

"It's more than enough sir," Perrie replied, walking over to the cash register. Zayn laughed at this as he shook his head.

"Keep the change love," Zayn smiled, making Perrie blush a bright shade of red. He then made his way out of the diner leaving me, Perrie and Louis dumb-founded at what just happened.

"Fuck," I muttered, realizing that I could've just made the biggest mistake of my life.

*******


	17. 'Business Trip'

"You're going where?" mum screamed, glaring at me. I had just gotten home and was packing for my so called 'business trip' for the diner. I was able to convince my boss to cover for me since he owed me for something big once a while back and he was actually quite embarrassed about it so he was happy to oblige. I was actually saving this favor for something really important but I guess going to Wolverhampton to see a famous singer was important right?

"Wolverhampton, the boss wants me to look for an available lot since he's planning to start opening branches," I started, packing random but good enough looking shirts into my duffle bag. I was supposed to bring a suitcase but that would have been going overboard and I didn't even have any idea how long I'd stay there so I was starting to feel rather worried and paranoid especially since mum was screaming at me.

"How long will that be?" She asked, "You have school Harry!" She continued, trying to reason with me. School, yeah right. If I was being honest, I'd say I was already pretty much expelled for the many absences I had but then again I couldn't risk repeating a grade so I guess I'll make it up in summer school.

"A few weeks," I replied, packing my toothbrush in the bag before zipping it closed, "Don't worry about school mum, I can attend summer school and make it up then," I replied, causing a huff from her.

"You're acting like we have quite a lot of money Harold," mum said, laughing dryly at my passive demeanor. She was about to retort as I handed her the ten thousand pound check Zayn gave me earlier. I could see that she was speechless as she looked from me to the check and to me again, "W-where did you get this?"

"It's from the diner as an advance for going on the trip," I muttered, patting myself in the back for lying so flawlessly.

"We can pay so much with this check alone," she pondered, looking down at the piece of paper like it was an answered prayer.

"Yes and I'll get more soon," I replied, planting a kiss on my mum's cheek, "I got to get going, I'll be leaving soon."

I didn't give mum a chance to reply as I left my room and walked downstairs with the duffle bag slung on my arm. I side-stepped by the mirror by the front door to examine my features. I kept my hair as it always was, and wore a loose plain white shirt with my black skinny jeans and newly purchased boots. I decided to condition my hair to make it look softer and surprisingly it looked and felt softer than I expected. Also, I brushed my teeth twice to make sure I didn't have bad breath. I couldn't say I was fully satisfied with my look but then again, I didn't want to look overly dressed when I came to visit Liam.

"Going somewhere?" Gemma asked, startling me as I averted my gaze to her questioning one.

"God, you startled me Gem!" I said, my hand over my chest at Gemma's sudden appearance.

"Yeah but you didn't answer my question," she started, "where are you going?"

"Business trip," I muttered, "For Phil ya know since he wants a new branch-"

"In Wolverhampton?" Gemma replied quite astonished, "Seems a wee bit impossible to be a coincidence Harry."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked, forcing out a chuckle as I shook my head. I tried to act natural but Gemma was acting as if she could see right through me and it was making me nervous.

"Oh you know what I mean," she said, placing her hands on her hips, "You're going to see Liam aren't you?"

"What?" I screamed, shaking my head, "Of course not!"

Just when I thought that I was making a good enough act at lying, Louis suddenly barged into the house panting rather loudly as he clinged to me, "Harry, Zayn's here! He said you have to go now!"

"Lou what the fuck?" I glared, turning to Gemma who had a pleased look on her face.

"Not gonna see Liam? Mhm I believe you Harry," she said, raising her eyebrow seemingly unimpressed.

"Alright fine, I am so fucking what?" I replied, "I'll get paid to do it."

"Paid to play boyfriend?" Gemma said, "Wow that's smooth little brother, real smooth."

"Can you just get off my agenda?!" I screamed, already irritated by her remarks, "And can you please get off me Louis?!" I said, feeling the man loosen his grip from my back without a word. Gemma left for the kitchen without another word, the expression on her face unreadable as she did so. I knew she loved Liam, she was a huge fan but she didn't seem to like the fact that this star she was obsessing over wanted to see me. Jealousy? Maybe.

I made my way to the already open front door, seeing Zayn by the limosine waiting for me. I exhaled a shaky breath as I started to walk down the porch, "Oi Styles," I heard Louis call over to me. I turned my head to see him smiling as he gestured for me to come closer.

"Lou what is it?" I asked, turning to Zayn who seemed to be growing impatient at every waiting second.

"Didn't want to leave without saying goodbye to your best friend now, did ya?" He smiled, wrapping his arms around me.

"Yeah well my best friend was mad at me," I replied, wrapping my arms around Louis' waist as he held onto me, "And now I'm pretty sure he's even more pissed because I'm leaving to see Liam."

Louis chuckled at this, pulling away from my grasp, "Your best friend sounds like an asshole, why do you put up with his shit?"

"Because I love him, that's why," A smile appeared on Louis' lips as he looked at me. Ruffling my unruly curly locks making me groan.

"Well I love him too," he replied, "Just be careful alright?" He continued, giving my cheek a kiss as I nodded.

"Don't worry I will be fine mum," I smiled playfully, causing Louis to frown then brighten up all of a sudden.

"Oh! I almost forgot, get me all the Liam merchandise you can get your hands on okay?" Louis said, almost too fast that I could barely understand what he said. I wanted to ask but he was already pushing me towards Zayn that I couldn't really stop him from doing so.

"Took you long enough," the man said, pointing inside the car, "Get in curly, it'll be quite a long drive."

I took one last look at Louis who smiled and waved at me, "Bye bye Harold."

I waved back as I got in, followed by Zayn who sighed, quite relieved that we were now on our way to Wolverhampton. The ride was quiet and as much as I wanted to ask a few questions, Zayn would either be on the phone or had his eyes closed, asleep. I didn't know if he was intentionally dodging my attempts at asking questions but then again, I didn't really want to talk to him either. The questions could wait.

***

"Where is Harry going?" Niall asked, looking at Louis who seemed to have dozed off by the counter.

"Business," Louis spat, "Honestly Niall, go home.. You should know when to give up," he continued, shaking his head, taking the coffee pot from the dispenser and pouring a customer another cup of coffee.

"But he didn't say goodbye to me," Niall trailed off, looking at Louis who didn't seem to care.

"He didn't really say goodbye to anyone so don't act like you're anyone special," he muttered, walking to the other side of the counter, taking the dirty plates into his hands.

"Why are you such an asshole to me?" Niall asked, walking to Louis with an evident glare, "I did nothing to make you treat me like this."

"You hurt Harry and that's a good enough reason to," Louis replied simply, turning his back on the blonde who gritted his teeth in anger.

"You aren't Harry and for one thing, he was actually talking to me before he left so stop this 'I am better than you' attitude before I hit you square on the face," Niall spat, making Louis freeze in the spot.

Their confrontation was making a commotion and customers were starting to take notice of the fight they were having. Before Louis could form a retort back, Eleanor walked over to Niall with a smile, "Sweetheart, it's quite early in the morning and we have orders to fill, can you please come back and beat the shit out of him after our shift?"

Niall grunted at this, "I just find it annoying that someone I saw as a brother could treat me like trash," he kept his gaze on Louis who kept his back on Niall, "If you must know, it hurts.. A lot."

Niall left after that with Eleanor apologizing for the sudden commotion while Louis stood by the counter, fighting tears that were threatening to roll down his cheeks.

***

"Styles, before you meet Liam you have to know a few things," Zayn said, stepping out of the limosine with me following suit, "We have rules and those rules will be followed."

"Uh I thought I was just visiting Liam," I started, "You're acting like I'm going to boarding school."

"Whichever the case you still have to obey," he replied, glaring at me, "One, you are not allowed to be seen by paparazzi with Liam, Two, you cannot go into clubs or any of the sort while with Liam, Three, you cannot answer anyone who tries to interview you about how you and Liam are connected, Four-"

"How long is this gonna take?" I groaned, running my fingers through my curly hair. It was quite a long drive and I was exhausted. I really just wanted to get some rest and honestly, being in Liam's mansion now, I wasn't that nervous. I think.

"I'll ask one of the maids to fill you in then," Zayn sighed, disgusted by my obvious interruption, "Liam should be recording now so I'll tour you around the house until breakfast is served." I nodded once, not having any more words to say as the butler opened the door for us. I was awed by the grandeur of this place and while Zayn talked continuously, I trailed behind him looking at the elegance and beauty of the place.

I changed my mind. I was nervous.

*******


	18. Wolverhampton

"And this is the..." Zayn started, pointing to yet another closed room in front of us. I couldn't help but groan since this was the nth room Zayn had showed me and he didn't seem to be close to ending this exhaustingly extensive tour.

I've been tailing Zayn for a good two hours while we stopped at every closed door of Liam's mansion without being allowed to open any of the doors. I wanted out but every time I tried to but in, he marched on to the next door which was really pissing me off. I was paid to be here with Liam, not be toured around his mansion. If I wasn't getting paid to be here, I would have left after the first thirty minutes of being here.

"Masseur Zayn," a small voice said suddenly, breaking Zayn mid-sentence. He almost looked pissed, giving me a look before looking at the maid standing idly by the hallway.

"Yes Adeline?" He asked, "Can't you see that I am touring our dear guest around the mansion?" He continued, annoyance obvious in his tone as he stared down the maid who seemed to be quite uncomfortable being in Zayn's gaze.

"Masseur, Master Liam has taken a break from his morning vocal exercise and decided to skip his morning jog for breakfast," she started, "H-he asked for you to join him a-and the guest as well," she continued, averting her gaze to me.

"Very well," Zayn nodded, turning to me with a fake smile, "You heard the lady, on to the dining room Styles," he said, patting my back as he walked past me to the dining room. I followed suit, suddenly feeling a quench in my chest as I tailed Zayn knowing that it was only a matter of time before I saw Liam again.

***

Louis felt guilty when he had time to reflect on how he had be treating Niall. He had seen Harry and Niall conversing in the diner but that was during the brief time Louis and Harry were not on speaking terms because of Louis' immaturity about the whole Liam thing Harry was currently in. Harry was Louis' best friend and so was Niall in the past so yeah, Louis knew he was a shitty person but this just confirmed that he was the shittiest person in the world.

"Lou are you alright?" Eleanor asked, placing a hand on Louis' back, rubbing it slightly, "You've been staring into space for a while now."

"Y-yeah, just got a lot on my mind," he smiled, meeting Eleanor's concerned gaze, "Don't worry about it okay?" He continued, assuring Eleanor as he placed a hand over Eleanor's which now rested on Louis' shoulder.

Niall didn't come to the diner anymore after the bout he and Louis hand and as the days passed, Louis grew worried but then again he brought this on himself willingly so he had no one else to blame but himself.

Louis knew he had to fix things with Niall but right now he had no idea where to start.

***

Niall was a mess ever since he and Harry broke up. Their split was mutual or so Niall had thought a few days after they parted ways and moved out of their shared flat after six months. It was odd for Niall and it left him quite empty, he felt no ache however as he continued with his life. It felt settling though, to go to the diner and see not only Harry but Louis and his other friends as well. He enjoyed the company and had found comfort in them while he was left completely alone in his old flat which almost felt like coming home.

He wasn't happy and as bright as people saw him, his bright blue eyes hid his pain and despair. It was not because of his relationship with Harry, he had later realized, but because of the pain and despair of being alone in the world with no one beside you.

Niall's family had abandoned him at such an early age and found himself in an orphanage in Ireland. His adopting parents were a wealthy old pair who were not lucky enough to have children so from the day Niall was adopted, he finally enjoyed how it felt like to be a kid and spoiled by two loving parents who watched and tended to his every whim. The happiness they had was cut short however, when the old couple rode a ship to Africa for a Charity but as weeks passed, Niall knew that they were never to return and it was confirmed when the owner of the cruise line the couple rode knocked on Niall's front door one day to break the news, again Niall was left alone. Niall had inherited a fortune and had the mansion all to himself but the loneliness was too much for him which was why he closed up the place and decided to go to London for a fresh start.

Niall met Harry and Louis at a coffee shop shortly after he had settled in and as they say, the rest was history.

It hurt Niall that Louis treated him so badly after his break up with Harry when it was clear that things were alright between him and Harry and as much as Niall wanted things to go back to the way they were, Louis didn't seem to want that and it had hurt Niall a lot more especially the other day.

Niall didn't know what Louis' problem was but after that commotion, he didn't really want to go to the diner to see Louis or even Harry for a while.

***

"Styles, take a seat," Zayn said, gesturing for me to take the seat beside him while the chair at the end of the table stayed vacated. I assumed that it was for Liam, I noticed the grand wooden chair that Liam was to sit on and I couldn't help but stare at the detail of the carved wood. It looked like it was pulled out of some royal family home and as my eyes trailed around the room, it generally looked like a royal family home which made me smile at how pretty everything was.

Liam's house was grand and it's royal family-esque vibe made me smile especially since I've never set foot in such a beautiful home. I was almost too taken by the fine detail of the unlit fireplace to notice Liam walking into the room.

"Harry," he said, almost breathlessly as a smile appeared on his lips.

Liam was wearing a white tank top and a pair of black nike shorts. I noticed he had a pair of rubber shoes on which caused me to choke a bit. The sudden tension and anxiety I didn't feel earlier washed over me as he walked over to where I sat looking at me with such a big smile, it almost felt like the sun was shining on my face at how bright it looked.

"H-hi," I replied in a somewhat audible whisper, standing up from the seat to greet him. I was trying to come up with something to say when he wrapped his arms around me suddenly which took me by surprise.

"I've missed you," he whispered, keeping his grip tightly around my body. His warmth felt comfortable and assuring which was something I was never accustomed to. I hugged him back as not to make things awkward before letting go after a few moments of contact. My hands grazed down on his arms and I couldn't help but bite my lip before taking my seat.

Liam was really buff and I was so surprised since I didn't really know that Liam or anyone in Hollywood had time to work out anymore because of their hectic schedules. It was unbelievable but yeah, I wasn't going to pretend I didn't stare at Liam's high definition pictures and zoomed in on his arms and his accidental boners. It was kind of what made the fandom go crazy especially his boners because well, it was in his pants and it already looked huge. I was pretty sure it was bigger in real life and I swear that I would spread my legs for that long thick-

"-Sausage?" Liam said, snapping me out of my trance.

"H-huh?" I asked, blinking a few times seeing Liam's amused expression.

"I was asking if you wanted sausages," he replied, placing the tray in front of me, "You seemed pretty spaced out, was it because of your trip?" He asked, taking piece of toast from one of the other trays.

"O-oh yeah sure and uh... Just a bit tired yeah," I smiled, muttering a thanks as he placed a sausage in my plate.

I could have sworn I was hungry earlier but now, with Liam staring at me like that and Zayn sitting oddly quiet beside me, I don't think I had much of an appetite.

*******


	19. Awkwardness

"S-stop, n-not so hard Liam," I had begged, feeling his hands hold onto me tightly, "I-It hurts," I said almost breathlessly which earned a satisfied hum from him.

Liam continued his notions as light gasps escaped my lips and after a few moments of pleading I decided to kick him square on the face, "Asshole, I told you not so hard!"

"Sorry, didn't know you were this ticklish," he chuckled, taking a seat beside me.

Liam told me he was good with his hands and as sexual as that sounded I didn't really want to give it any meaning so I asked him to give me a foot massage and he surprisingly did. He wasn't lying when he said he was good with his hands because the massage felt good but as his grip got heavier and tighter it was just too much and it just made me laugh at how ticklish it felt. I was pretty sure he was teasing me so kicking him on the face was a valid come back right?

"Hey, what do you want to do?" He asked after a while, turning to me as he lazily sat beside me. We were at his fancy looking living room with a fireplace, paintings, antique vases and wooden furniture. It really had this victorian feel to it and it made me realize just how rich Liam was. This whole living room itself was almost the size of my house and yeah, I felt poor.

I turned to him, blinking a few times thinking but as I continued looking into his chocolate brown eyes, I found my trail of thought broken and replaced by adoring these eyes that continued staring back at me. We didn't really say anything and as Liam glanced down at my knowingly chapped lips, I knew what he wanted and I wasn't going to stop him.

As he inched closer and closer to me, I felt his breath hot on my face and while I waited patiently for him to lean in just one more inch closer, I heard the wooden doors open loudly.

"So Liam we cancelled today's meetings and-" Zayn started, looking up to see Liam and I sitting incredibly close together. The mood was already broken however and I was actually relieved since I realized that I wasn't really breathing while I waited for Liam to kiss me. Zayn's sudden appearance startled both of us and judging from Zayn's expression I was pretty sure we were staring at him with odd expressions that I couldn't really describe myself.

"Erm right," Zayn continued, averting his gaze only to me, "Harry could you step outside with me for a moment?"

I could only nod as I glanced at Liam who smiled at me rather shyly. I smiled back then made my way out of the room with Zayn pulling onto my arm, his grip on it rather tightly.

As we stepped out of the room and into the hallway, I pulled Zayn's grip off my arm and glared at him, "The fuck is your problem?"

"My problem?" Zayn asked, obviously angry, "You're my problem! What the fuck happened in there?" He growled, pointing at the door as he kept his gaze on me, "I told you not to-"

"Not to what exactly?" I asked, getting really angry at how irrational he was being, "Who are you to Liam anyway?"

"I'm his best friend and man-"

"Exactly so do you have a contract that gives you the right to interfere with his personal life?" I cut him off, my hands crossed over my chest as I stared him down.

"I've known him since we were kids!" Zayn said, "You don't know shit about him so don't think that just because you're his flavor of the month that he'd actually date you!"

The comment took me by surprise and before I could retort, I heard the wooden door of the living room open with a creak as Liam peeked out from it. Both Zayn and I looked at him with a rather shocked expression but then again, we were shouting and Liam obviously heard everything we were saying.

"Zayn, can I have a word with you?" Liam asked, his tone serious and a bit scary as Zayn made his way to the living room, stepping inside. Just before Liam closed the door, he looked at me with a smile, "Harry, go ahead to your room, I'll come get you later okay?"

I could only nod as I smiled back, feeling rather at ease at Liam's kind demeanor towards me. I made my way to my room but after walking back and forth in random hallways which looked all the same but were actually different, I came to the conclusion that I was lost.

"Fuck."

***

Louis was at the grocery store since he had no more stocks of food. He always ate at the diner but sometimes he'd eat at home and during those times, he would eat whatever he found in the fridge or in the kitchen cabinets. The problem was, the other night when he woke up starving, there was absolutely nothing to eat and because he and El were out of their loop, he didn't feel like he could call her. Louis would always call Harry but he was with Liam so in short, Louis was all alone which was why he decided to go grocery shopping and stock up.

While Louis was looking at some fresh milk from one of the aisle, his cart suddenly bumped into another, he gasped lightly and took a few steps back before apologizing, "Oh sorry I didn't see you there."

"It's alright, no problem," the man replied, Louis met the man's gaze and the guilt that he had managed to set aside for days came back suddenly.

"Niall?" Louis asked, feeling rather embarrassed as he looked at the man who didn't seem to have any intention of replying to him. Louis wanted to apologize, what he did was too much and this was a chance to make things right. He opened his mouth to speak but before he could utter a word, Niall averted his gaze away and started walking away from Louis.

Louis was left to stare there dumb founded while he mentally cursed himself for not making a move to apologize. He had to fix things and he had to do it sooner than he thought to be needed.

*******


	20. Hidden Feelings

Zayn left the mansion without saying a word and before I could even pry the answer out of him, he was already making a turn to god knows where. I had no idea how anyone could navigate through such hallways given how big this place was. I'd go after him but I was afraid I'd get lost.

I was trying to look for the guest room but it seemed like there was no way I could find it since I didn't really listen to Zayn when he told me which rooms were which. Now I just felt stupid but I would never admit that to Zayn. I was able to retrace my steps however and turned the hallway just in time to see Zayn leave.

"Harry?" I heard Liam ask, causing me to turn to him. He smiled at me and nudged his head, encouraging me to get inside. I hesitated at first but then eventually stepped back inside knowing that I had no place to go if I ever tried to leave this place. It wasn't like I was trying to, it just felt awkward that after Liam and Zayn's talk, he left just like that.

"So uhm, it's getting quite late," I muttered, looking out the window with a frown. The days were passing by quickly and sometimes it came to the point that I couldn't really catch up.

"Tired already?" Liam asked, walking over to me with an evident frown on his face, "but I wanted to take you to dinner."

"Zayn said it was a rule I couldn't do that," I sighed, refusing not really because of Zayn's rule but because I was undercover and if news gets out that I was here in Wolverhampton with the famous Liam Payne instead of working my ass off for a new diner, my mother would obviously kill me.

"Well let me at least make you dinner then?" Liam countered, desperation in his face as he looked at me almost begging for my approval.

"I erm.. Bro chill, you're acting like some kind of obsessed boyfriend," I joked, chuckling at my statement before looking at Liam who's expression turned into a sort of indifference.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he replied a while after that, "You should probably leave, you have work right?" He turned his back on me and sat on the couch facing the fireplace.

What the fuck.

"Uh well alright then, thanks for bringing be down here," I replied, quite annoyed at my sudden dismissal. I didn't even know what I said to piss him off so I didn't get the mood shift.

I half expected him to get up and smile at me again or say that he was only joking but it seemed like he wasn't going to do that right now and my assumption was confirmed when all he could mutter was a low "you're welcome," and then I was out the door.

I was really furious at that point because I didn't know what I did but then again, I did get paid to be here so as brief as my stay was, I got paid big and it was worth it. I won't pretend to like Liam because he was quite handsome but after days of being with him, I still couldn't figure out why he brought me here in the first place.

I couldn't say for sure he liked me because he was nothing but nice to me. The first time we met, he said I was his friend so maybe I just really did overthink things? How stupid, I should be getting home but I needed to find my duffle bag first. Where it was, I had no idea.

***

Niall saw Louis at the supermarket and he was surprised because never did Louis go out to buy groceries nor do anything responsible since Eleanor would always do everything for him. Louis and Eleanor were a couple and they would often go on and off but at the end of the day, they still had each other and it was really sweet but it did sting a bit.. Okay it stung a lot.

Niall didn't like dwelling on the past but it wasn't like he ever spoke up nor made anyone see his longing for him.. For Louis. It was stupid and Niall knew as much because as many gay jokes as Louis would pull, he never really dated a guy and stuck with Eleanor no matter what. The reason why Niall and Harry broke up in the first place was because Harry was Niall's best friend and he had admitted his attraction to Louis. It was quite awkward for them at first, especially since Niall was trying to get Harry back out of guilt after their break up but after Liam Payne decided to pop into Harry's life, Harry didn't seem as constrained or closed to reconciliation as before.

Niall wasn't saying he didn't love Harry, he loved Harry quite a lot but after living together for a while he knew that he would see Harry only as his little brother and that view never seemed to change no matter how hard he tried to change it. He wanted to see Louis jealous when they dated however, but he wasn't, not even a little so it only proved that one, Louis wasn't really gay and two, Louis wasn't interested in him.

Those thoughts put Niall in dismay but it was the truth and he had to suck it up. He's been trying to for a while but with Harry out of the diner, he had no reason to go there except hurt himself watching Louis and Eleanor be all sweet and cuddled together. It pissed Niall off a lot.

"Sir excuse me, would you like another cup of coffee?" A waitress had asked, a smile on her face as he stepped closer to Niall with a pitcher of coffee in hand. This snapped Niall back into reality, nodding once at the woman who poured his empty cup with more hot coffee.

The woman had her gaze on the cup and as she filled it up, Niall couldn't help but think of how beautiful she is. Niall bit his lip before looking at the woman's tag before giving her a big smile which she returned.

"So Barbara, when does your shift end?" He had asked, making the woman look away with an evident blush in her cheeks as she smiled quite brightly at the offer.

"It ends in the next fifteen minutes," she had replied, brushing the strands of hair behind her ear, suddenly conscious about how she had looked.

"I'll wait for you then," Niall replied, earning a bigger smile from Barbara.

"Alright... Niall is it?" She said, looking down at Niall's receipt in hand.

"The one and only," he said, watching the girl in front of him with much interest, her eyes a shade of blue which enticed him the first time she had approached him.

Barbara walked away after that with Niall watching her ever move which had earlier seemed natural but now she seemed to be cautious knowing she had eyes trailed after her. It made Niall smile but then again, he realized why he decided to ask this girl out.

It was because of her eyes, it reminded him of Louis.

***

"Fuck!" Zayn growled, kicking his sofa which move with an 'eeek' as he proceeded to pace around the room. Liam was mad at him and it was all because of Styles. Liam wanted the boy and this was bad, really bad. If Liam were to admit his feelings, it would be the end for Liam's career. People would talk and people mostly those addicted fangirls would not like this, not one bit.

Zayn had to think of something to break them up and ruin things before it was too late. He had thought of calling Sophia but it was already late and Zayn was pretty sure she was with her real boyfriend.

Thoughts filled Zayn's mind as he tried to figure out a way to get out of this mess but all his thoughts gave him no answer. After minutes of pondering, his phone rang and as he pulled it over his ear, he felt the weight of the day on his shoulders causing him to take a seat on the unaligned sofa.

"Hello?" He had asked, leaning back on the sofa trying to ease up to it.

"Zayn, send Harry home," Liam said bluntly before hanging up without waiting for Zayn's reply.

"Okay.." Zayn had trailed off, mostly talking to himself since all he could hear from the other line now was the dial tone.

After only hours of frustration, Zayn's problems seemed to have solved themselves. Leave it to an oblivious boy like Harry Styles to ruin things, Zayn would have to thank him.

*******


	21. Regret

I was waiting for Zayn in Liam's foyer and honestly, I had no idea what to do at that point. Liam didn't pop up like he mostly did during my stay which bothered me quite a bit. I stalked him online yes, but when it came down to it, I honestly had no idea who he really was.

Guilt consumed me at that moment knowing that I could have upset Liam who only seemed to want a friend close by or at least a friend besides Zayn. What could I do at this point though right? I mean, he's gonna send me home already without telling me what I actually did wrong. I tried to retrace everything I told him but nothing seemed to click.

 

"Would you like some tea while you wait sir?" the butler asked, startling me quite a bit as he interrupted my trail of thought.

 

"I.. no I'm about to leave anyway," I bow my head, showing respect and gratitude at the offer of the man. He bowed once making me huff as I once again was left alone in the foyer. The silence irked me and the time I spent waiting seemed to be taking forever.

I took a seat on the marble steps of the grand staircase with my duffle by my feet. I felt horrible and it annoyed me that I couldn't understand exactly why Liam just dismissed me the way he did.

"Ready to go?" A voice asked, causing me to look up to see Liam looking at me with an indifferent expression on his face.

"I-I.." I stuttered, looking at Liam still at a loss for words. He was looking at me differently from the way he usually did and it bothered me quite a bit.

"Take care on your way home," Liam said just as I opened my mouth to speak. He had turned his back and was about to leave and it really frustrated me how things just suddenly changed. I had to do something, I had to know why.

"WAIT!" I screamed, startling even myself at the sound of my own voice that seemed to have echoed throughout the foyer. One good thing came from this though, I had Liam's attention.

Out of guilt, I rushed over to Liam who was looking at me oddly and it made me so damn uncomfortable when I was mere inches away from him.

"What is it?" He asked, making me swallow the lump in my throat. The screaming was easy but now it seemed like the words had left my mouth and I did not know what to say.

"I... I just," I started, trying to think of a good enough question so he won't laugh at me. I felt stupid and I felt really embarrassed because of the way I was acting, "Why are you mad at me?" I blurt out, not thinking as the words escape my lips.

"I'm not mad at you," he replied, the indifference turning into concern, "I just thought you didn't like my offer to make you dinner last night, I'm sorry I thought you bent that way," he muttered the last part, making it quite hard to understand but I was able to hear it nonetheless.

Bent that way? What.

"What exactly do you mean?" I asked, trying to understand what he just said. I frowned as he shook his head, a smile gracing his finely structured face.

"Just... Can I see you again after this?" He asked, his expression almost pleading as he placed his hands on my shoulders, his grip on me tightening at the statement. His earlier indifference disappearing almost instantly.

"I... sure," I managed to mutter out, making Liam smile which relieved the anxiety I've had ever since last night.

"You know Harry," Liam started, causing me to meet his gaze, his eyes wrinkled in his signature smile, "You're very beautiful."

Beautiful... but I'm a man? Gay but a man nonetheless. How can a man be beautiful?

"I uh..." I blinked a few times, trying to digest what Liam had just said. The shift in his mood made me ease up though, I wouldn't know what to do if he were to be mad at me when I left. I wouldn't know if he'd text me or not but then again, he was an international superstar and it wasn't like I was his boyfriend that-

Boyfriend.

"Well let me at least make you dinner then?" Liam countered, desperation in his face as he looked at me almost begging for my approval.

"I erm.. Bro chill, you're acting like some kind of obsessed boyfriend," I joked, chuckling at my statement before looking at Liam who's expression turned into a sort of indifference.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he replied a while after that, "You should probably leave, you have work right?" He turned his back on me and sat on the couch facing the fireplace.

I was stupid. Harry fucking idiotic Styles you are stupid. A moron. Why are you even alive right now?

"Oi Styles, let's go," Zayn said, suddenly appearing from behind me. I stayed glued from where I was standing, staring at Liam who just kept smiling at me.

"No, I- Liam I.." I started, trying to put everything together in my head but before I could mutter another word, Zayn was already dragging me out the door besides my many efforts to pull him away.

This was bad. Why didn't I realize what he was implying to and why he invited me all the way here in the first place? Damn it. If Louis found out about this, he'd kill me.

I wish I could do something but as I got into the limousine with Zayn who was more than willing to tackle me down if I even tried to get out, I knew I could do nothing at this point and I was more than willing to let Louis kill me for it.

***

It was a quiet ride back to Holmes Chapel and it was easy to ignore Zayn since he didn't even once try to start a conversation. The situation suited me on the count of Zayn being a heartless asshole who was head over heels for Liam to the point that he felt that I was a threat to him. He hated my guts and I didn't want him to judge me more than he already has in the past few days so this was a decent enough car ride especially since I was sharing it with him.

It was funny since I knew for a fact that I was no threat to him... Right?

As we turned the curb to my house, I couldn't help but feel a sinking sensation in my stomach as I made a move to get out of the limousine. Before I could do so however, Zayn blocked me from the door causing me to groan.

"What do you want now?" I asked, already too tired from the trip to even try and argue with Zayn. I didn't have any fight in me at that moment and if he tried sassing me I decided to just hit him in the face.

Zayn scribbled down on a piece of paper, ripping it out to reveal a big amount of money addressed to me, "As promised and your debts have all been paid as agreed upon."

I looked at Zayn and then the check, taking it delicately in my hands. I wanted to refuse, I really did but my family needed this and with all our debts paid as Zayn had said, we could have a new start and maybe I wouldn't need to look for other jobs or do extra shifts. This would be good for my family especially for Gemma.

No more was said between us as I exited the limousine and as I watched it roll out of view, I couldn't help but feel happy and sad at the same time, happy because this could possibly be the last time I were to see Zayn and sad because not seeing Zayn ever again meant not seeing Liam ever again and all I could do was exhale a shaky breath at that.

I knew that Liam asked if he could see me again and I agreed but looking at the check in my hands, I felt as if all I did was take advantage of his kindness and I don't think I'll be able to look him in the eye if I ever see him again knowing that I was paid so much only to be spoiled by him. I was ashamed and how I wished that I could just have said no in the first place.

***

It had been weeks since I visited Liam in Wolverhampton and things as they say, went back to normal after that. Mom wasn't as stressed and I did extra shifts for the diner only when they needed it and Gemma finally went to regular counseling sessions to help with her condition. Life was turning for the better and I owed it to Liam although I doubt he knew.

I still stalked Liam on a regular basis and kept in touch with Dani every chance I got even though I still wasn't open to revealing who I really was. I promised myself that I would tell her one day though but maybe when we were older and were still friends but right now, I don't think I could trust anyone especially since I saw pictures on tumblr of me walking into Liam's mansion and out of it days later which had seemed to cause a frenzy for the fandom worldwide.

"Oi Harry, are you alright?" Louis asked, waving a hand over my face as I kept my gaze transfixed on the computer screen in front of me.

Louis was now over the fact that I could have romantic relations with Liam and it almost came to the point he made a fan page for me but I forced him not to because that would have been way too embarrassing especially since it'll be my best friend doing it.

Although things seemed to be falling back to normal, I still couldn't help but wait every night for Liam to call or even text me. I know that it had been weeks since I saw him last and odds are, he had already forgotten about me but even knowing that fact, I am still hopeful that maybe he'd talk to me again one day.

 

If only I weren't such an idiot- well, as they say, regret always comes in the end.

*******


	22. The Boy from Holmes Chapel

For some miracle, I found myself in school again and while Louis tailed me and kept bugging me about Liam, I couldn't help but feel empty somehow. Most days I'd find myself spaced out which was odd because I wasn't one to just start staring into space for unknown reasons.

"Oi Harry, you're trapped in some monologue again," Louis whined, feeling him pull on my shirt sleeve which made me turn to him in confusion.

"Huh?" Was all I could reply as he pouted at me then shook his head clearly in some sort of disapproval.

"I'm happy you're a payno fan now too but daydreaming about him won't do you any good," Louis huffed, making me frown at the statement.

"I am not daydreaming about him!" I spat, shaking my head as I started walking to the cafeteria.

"Well good because that never did me good lad," he laughed, getting in line while I stood behind him with a sigh, "All I'm saying is, if you're that worried he isn't calling you, why not call him instead?"

"And say what exactly?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at Louis, "You can't just expect me to go like 'Oi Liam, why haven't you been calling me?' and all that shit," I muttered, "I'd sound like an obsessed fan or something."

"Oi I'm an obsessed fan but I won't say anything dumb like that," Louis replied, hitting me lightly with the tray in his hands.

"Yeah you'd say something much worse," I chuckled, causing Louis to whine but as I averted my gaze to a group of girls standing at a distance in front of me, I couldn't help but get confused while they kept their phones close to their faces seemingly taking pictures, "Uh Lou, why are those girls taking pictures of you?" I asked, trying to make sense of what was happening in front of me.

"What do you mean I--" Louis turned towards the direction of the said group of girls and groaned before I felt him pulling me out of the line, suddenly making a run for it while I was forced to follow suit.

"Oi Lou, what the fuck is wrong with you?" I screamed, pulling his grip off my wrist after we've ran a distance, now hiding behind the back building of the school, "Why did you drag me off like that?"

"Because you idiot-" Louis panted, "Those girls are Payno fans so naturally they know who you are," he continued, sitting down on the floor as he gasped for breath, "Damn I need to play footie again."

"B-but payno fans here?" I asked, looking at Louis starting to feel quite uneasy, "You gotta be joking right?" I asked, a dry chuckle escaping my lips hoping that Louis would somehow be joking about all this.

"Lad, you were at that Payno concert with me remember?" he asked and all I could do was nod at that, "Those payno fans were all from Holmes Chapel and from other places circling this area so yeah there's a big chance you'll see the pictures those girls took of you on tumblr tonight."

I couldn't help but groan at that as I slipped down beside Louis in a sudden feel of despair. I didn't want to be tailed by deranged fan girls, it was a lot worse than actually getting shipped with Louis and be called 'Larry' but then again I shall correct myself since being shipped with my best friend was whacked, needless to say, Louis agreed with me about that.

"Well screw them, they won't stop me from living life the way I want to," I muttered, my gaze transfixed on the opposite wall of the building.

"Well they won't stop you but if you even try to do something wrong, you'll hear about it from them," Louis replied, taking a small rock on the floor and throwing it lazily on the wall in front of them.

"They're just fan girls," I started, "They honestly can't hurt me like physically right? They're confined to their social networks after all," I tried to convince Louis, seeking some kind of reassurance which was for more my sake than his.

"I think that you should stay off social networks for a while Haz, we can't have you see what they might post on those," Louis warned, looking at me with much concern, "They're nice but they can turn cruel and evil once they see that you're not a right fit for Liam."

"Look, Liam and I are nothing," I said, emphasis on the last word, "He just wanted a friend and through my stay with him, he never once tried to jump me so I'm pretty sure he's as straight as a stick," I spat, looking at Louis quite angrily as I stood up. I can't believe my best friend wasn't taking my side on this.

"Harry, you were never a good liar, you know that right?" Louis replied, standing up as well.

"I'm not lying," I growled, my blood boiling as I stared Louis down.

"Listen, a grown man wouldn't invite another grown man into his house for an unknown period of time without any reason why," Louis started, "Besides, the fandom is craving for Liam's admission at being bisexual because-"

"Bisexual?" I asked, cutting Louis off mid sentence,"Liam's bisexual?"

"Well there were speculations at first especially since he was insanely close to Zayn but they're childhood best friends so we could never confirm it," Louis stated, looking up to meet my gaze, "But when he took you on stage at our concert in front of thousands of people while he stared at you so intensely, it seemed like our suspicions now had a truth to it."

"That's bullshit," I snorted, chuckling dryly at the statement, "He could have bought anyone on stage, that was random!" I tried to reason with Louis but he merely shook his head.

"We were way too far from stage, usually Liam picked one of the girls in front row," Louis huffed, slipping his hands into his pockets, "This was the first time he stepped down on stage and actually took someone from the farther rows which caused a lot of hysteria when I got online that night, Liam never did that nor did he ever again after you."

"So what are you saying... that i'm special?" I stated, almost in disbelief as Louis looked at me.

"Whatever you are to Liam now, it might not be as simple as you think it is," Louis replied, "Has he ever hinted on even just the smallest thing or even did something that you know he wouldn't actually do?"

This made me stare at Louis, visions of Liam massaging my feet and basically doing everything for me during my stay in his home up to the point of Liam getting upset because I didn't want him to go out of his way and cook a meal for me which made him upset.

"......I'm sorry, I thought you swinged that way." 

Liam's voice echoed in my ears which caused me to frown while Louis continued to stare at me, "Well? he asked, quite impatiently.

"...No," I replied bluntly, causing Louis to roll his eyes at me.

"I knew something happened but you just wouldn't tell me, would you?" he said, placing his hands on his hips as he stared me down.

I shook my head, sighing as I placed my hands on his shoulder, "Nothing happened Louis, relax okay?"

"I just don't want things to change between us you know?" Louis huffed, his arms crossed over his chest as he kept his gaze lowered, "I want you with Liam and all that but don't hide things from me."

I wrapped my arms around Louis at that, rubbing his back as I heard him sob a bit, he was always such a drama queen but he was my best friend and I loved him, "It won't, I promise and I swear nothing happened."

Of course, I lied. Louis can never know, if Liam did like me it just seemed too bizarre and no matter how accepting Louis would be, I know he'd get jealous no matter how many times I'd reassure him.

A while passed and I didn't know if I was actually hearing soft clicking sounds from around me or if I was really growing paranoid because of what Louis and I were talking about, either way I knew I couldn't let this affect me because if I did I might just go mad.

***

Liam had been thinking about Harry for a while know and although he had him come to Wolverhampton, he was still conflicted at what he wanted from the curly-haired lad. Sure, Liam told and did things for Harry that could have been him leading the other boy on but now Liam questioned himself, what was he exactly expecting to get out of this?

"Still thinking about that curly haired idiot?" Zayn mused, taking a seat across Liam with a glass of wine in hand, "Didn't I tell you he's a lost cause?"

Liam and Zayn were at the studio, it was the start of another few months of recording new songs in preparation of the Liam Payne World Tour. Things had been hectic and Liam had often been on the edge since the official announcement of the tour. He was excited yet nervous at the same time since this was going to be a bigger platform than he was used to and so everything had to be better, brighter, and a lot more breath-taking than before.

"I just don't know why I feel so oddly drawn to him," Liam said, turning his gaze to Zayn, "Don't tell don't think he's beautiful Zayn."

Although Liam was mostly busy, he still often thought of the boy with the curly locks walking around whenever he was home and although it was his own fault for making Harry leave, he still yearned for the boy to come back. 

"I didn't say that but a boy from some downtown dump isn't fit to be with you," he replied, taking a huge gulp of the wine in hand.

"What if I told you it didn't matter?" Liam replied, his gaze fidgeting with his fingers waiting for Zayn's answer.

"Are you even listening to yourself right now?" Zayn replied quite disgusted, "What happened to the Liam who only wanted to date high class Hollywood stars hmm?"

"Guess he's far gone now," Liam said, chuckling at Zayn's statement, "I've come to realize that the people you date in Hollywood are fake, they only want you for your fame and money."

"Then what makes this boy from downtown any different?" Zayn said, raising an eyebrow at Liam as the latter kept his gaze on his fingers.

"He didn't look at me like he was in love with me," Liam had to smile at that, "He judged me and thought I was being crazy when I asked him to be friends... he didn't swoon when I brought him on stage nor did he go crazy when I asked him to visit me here," he couldn't help but sigh heavily at that, "He didn't see me as 'shiny pop star Liam Payne' but saw me like some other guy he met down the street- he didn't treat me any differently and it's been a while since anyone treated me like that."

"So you want to be treated like shit?" Zayn snorted, shaking his head at his best friend's babbling.

"No, I just mean that I'm happy that someone can see the real me and not the pop star me, you know?" Liam replied, having quite a difficult time expressing himself.

"Uh, he barely knows you," Zayn pointed out, looking at his already empty glass.

"I know, which is why I crave see him again," Liam said, sighing as he leaned back against the couch, "I've never met anyone like him."

"A beautiful and sexy bad boy with a twisted and possibly horrible past and present?" Zayn suggested, "Wow Liam, never knew dark and dangerous was a kink of yours."

"I'm not saying I want to date him," Liam replied, shaking his head at Zayn's comment.

"Well you should tell your fans that because they've been crazy over him since that concert you had at Holmes Chapel,"

"Really?" Liam replied, amused at the news. He never really did hang around on his twitter and such since it was a huge hassle for him so he left everything to Zayn.

Liam was amused at how drawn he was to Harry but he just couldn't help himself, Harry was quite interesting in his eyes although he still had no idea exactly what he wanted to do with the curly haired lad. Liam however, decided that he would drop it for now because in due time he would know the answer to his many questions and also, he'd want to spare Zayn the agony of hearing him talk about his continuous obsession over the boy from Holmes Chapel for now.

*******


	23. Unexpected

"So when will you see him again?" Louis asked curiously while I continued to scrub the dirty plates in the washer.

"See him?" I snorted, looking at Louis with an eyebrow raised, "the other day  you promised to stop me from ever contacting him again but now you ask when I'll see him again," I shook my head at how inconsistent Louis was being, "You're odd man."

"Hey, I get I'm your friend but I'm still a Payno fan who has needs!" he whined, leaning on the door with his arms over his chest.

"You made that sound disturbingly sexual," I commented, wiping my wet hands on my apron, "You sure you're not gay?"

"For the millionth time, I am _BI_ ," he said, conviction on the last word, "There is a clear difference man and I happen to like sticking it up in a girl's p---"

"What on earth are you two talking about?" Eleanor asked, popping into the kitchen which startled both Louis and I. Neither of us could answer and merely shrugged as she eyed us, "Well if you're not gonna answer me, can I at least have some help outside?" she sighed, exhaustion obvious in her tone, "the place is piling up and I can't keep up."

"Sorry El," I replied, giving her a small smile while Louis passed Eleanor without a word which caused the latter to frown. I saw her expression and could only give her another forced smile while I stacked the boxes of fresh vegetables into their respective baskets.

"What's the matter with him these days?" Eleanor sighed, looking at me quite upset while I licked my lips trying to figure out what to reply to that, "Doesn't he like me anymore?"

I couldn't help but sigh at that, looking at Eleanor who was waiting for an answer, "El I just.." I started, unable to really grasp what Louis' deal was, "...I think he just needs time. You know how moody he gets," I tried to reason with her, she shook her head at that, turning to Louis who was pouring an old couple cups of coffee.

"It's like he doesn't see me anymore," She blurted out, shaking her head as she continued to look on.

"El," I sighed.

"Aren't I attractive anymore?" she gasped, placing her hands over her cheeks, "Oh my god," she sobbed.

"El," I muttered again, growing panicky as she started to raise her voice.

"He doesn't want me anymore, Harry," she concluded, tears threatening to trickle down her rosy cheeks, "He doesn't-"

"EL!" I screamed, making her stop her muttering but caused a few customers near the counter to move their heads to see what the commotion was about. The few sets of eyes that were on us made me quite embarrassed so I was forced to shut the door leaving Louis to tend to the customers by himself.

Eleanor's soft sobs grew evident when I shut the door and all the words that formed in my head were substituted by a sort of empathic sadness. I wished I knew the answers to all the questions she asked but Louis was unpredictable and even if I tried to ask how he and El was, I'd never get a real answer.

"Harry what am I going to do?" she sobbed, her arms finding themselves wrapped around me while I tried to think of words to say. Nothing came but it seemed like she didn't need them because I was sure that Perrie and her other friends had already told her everything she wanted to hear but the way she was acting now made me realize that no matter how much reassurance you get, it still wouldn't be enough especially if the one you're actually yearning for was giving you the cold shoulder like Louis was without any valid reasons.

***

"Hey Zayn?" Liam asked, reading through the new batch of fan mail he just received.

"Hmm?"Zayn asked, putting another pile of letters on my desk.

"I think I was mean to Harry," Liam concluded, sighing as he continued to flip through the many letters in his hands, "I didn't know if he's gay and I think I was prying you know?" he blabbed, not expecting Zayn to understand.

"This again?" Zayn sighed, "I thought you said you'd drop it?" he continued, shaking his head as he proceeded to type on his laptop.

"But I was!" Liam exclaimed, "If only I was honest, maybe I wouldn't be speculating why I'm so drawn to him," he sighed, letting the fan mail drop to the floor then flopped onto the couch with a frown.

"Again, he's a shitty teenager Liam, if you want him so bad why not fuck him to get it over with?" Zayn spat without really thinking while he continued to work while conversing with Liam.

"I don't think I'd want to just do that," Liam muttered, "I want to get to know him," he trailed off looking down on the floor.

"You keep repeating that statement over and over again," Zayn sighed, "If you want to get to know him then figure out a way because I'm tired of hearing the same thing over and over again," he said, glaring at the pop star who looked at him with brown puppy dog eyes. Zayn only narrowed his eyes as he took his cup of coffee and started to take a sip.

"Are you asking me to bring him on tour?" Liam said, more to himself than Zayn. This made the other boy spit out his coffee from how bizarre the suggestion was even if it were a joke. That would cause a lot of talk and that wasn't something Zayn wanted especially now that Liam was going on said world tour.

"NO. Absolutely not!" Zayn exclaimed, watching Liam who sat up actually considering the idea. "The media will have a field day about this if you do that!" he continued, hoping that Liam would reconsider.

"Who cares?" Liam finally said, "If they did then they could talk all they want, I'm tired of caring about what people think. My REAL fans would be supportive of whatever decisions I make," he said, putting his foot down, "Even decisions about who I want to be with."

Zayn knew at this point that he had lost, "So do you want me pick him up or---" he was cut off as Liam shook his head at what he was going to suggest.

"No, I'll pick him up myself," Liam announced and before Zayn could react, Liam was out the door with car keys in hand.

"Li wait!" Zayn screamed, following him as he got out of the house to see Liam already pulling out to the driveway, "I didn't know you meant to do it _now!_ " he panted but it was too late, Liam was gone and Zayn was sure that when he came back, the curly-haired boy would be with him to Zayn's utter dismay.

***

"Harry come on already!" Louis screamed while I stood by the microwave waiting for the popcorn.

We were at my house and it was a friday night so Louis and I usually had sleep overs during the weekend which was quite childish but Louis insisted and I didn't really mind. Talk about Liam died down after a few days when I started to ignore Louis' questions and stopped browsing social media. It felt good because it was as if I was having this sort of Liam Payne detox-- I asked Louis to join me but he merely shrugged saying he wanted to live longer than me which made no sense.

"Coming!" I replied, pouring the contents of the popcorn in a bowl before walking to the living room with the big bowl of buttery popcorn, its smell filling the room. 

We decided to watch a random horror movie which was always good fun because Louis would always pretend to love them but at the end of it would always scurry up to my room and would often ask me to accompany him in the middle of the night so he could go take a wee. Louis acted like a child and it amused me that he was actually older than me.

About half into the movie, we heard the doorbell ring which startled both of us and just before I could stand up Louis screamed, "I'll get it!" which was an obvious excuse to skip on the scarier scenes of the movie. Louis flickered the lights on and I heard the door creak, I was expecting Louis to return after a minute or so but when he didn't I grew quite puzzled.

"Lou, who's at the door?" I asked, my gaze still on the TV and when I didn't get an answer I found myself standing from my comfy warm seat and then made my way to the door, "Louis what the bloody---"

My eyes grew wide at the man in front of me, it was really cold out and the snow was starting to fall. The man only had a shirt on and a pair of worn out pants, his sneakers weren't so new either and his hair was rather disheveled. I usually didn't see him so rugged and unkept but he was still quite attractive nonetheless. I could see him shiver as he smiled at me with his beautiful signature smile that had melted so many hearts around the world.

At this point I heard a thud which was Louis fainting and falling down on the floor. This snapped me out of my trance as Liam flickered his eyes on Louis for a moment then back at me.

"L-Liam," I managed to stutter out, unable to believe what was happening right now. A pop star on my doorstep? This was bizarre.

*******

 

 

 

 

 


	24. An Invitation

"So does he often faint like this?" Liam asked, looking at Louis who was still passed out on the couch.

"Well, he is your number one fan so I can't say I'm really surprised," I replied, handing him a cup of hot chocolate then heard a mutter of thanks coming from the boy who took it gratefully.

Minutes ago, Liam yes, Liam Payne came knocking on my doorstep for unknown reasons. After what happened in Wolverhampton, I thought he'd never contact me again since the last conversation we had was him being a gentleman although he did give me the cold shoulder earlier on.

"Oh I see," he laughed before taking a sip of the cup of hot chocolate in his hands, "I do remember seeing his face in a couple of scrapbooks fans have sent me," he continued, taking some marshmallows from the bowl I placed on the kitchen table earlier.

"Well, like I said, number one fan," I forced out a chuckle, taking a seat on the kitchen table with Liam who didn't seem shaken or weirded out by everything that was happening at the moment, "Why are you even here?" I blurted out, fuck that was rude. I was stupid sometimes but the way Liam looked at me showed that he was expecting this question but I still felt bad.

"Yeah about that, I wanted to apologize for what happened at home," he started, giving me a small smile as he lowered the cup, "It was stupid for me to think that you were like me," he continued, licking his lips while keeping his gaze lowered on his fingers.

"Wait, what do you mean..." I said, "Like you?" I continued, confusion evident in my expression. I wasn't popular or a singer or a fucking millionaire so what the hell was Liam talking about?

Liam shrugged at the question, "Well you know..." he started and took a deep breath before looking me straight in the eye, "Harry I'm gay," he said, his voice breaking at the end which made him clear his throat while I stared at him with my mouth agape.

"I-I uh..."I was at a loss for words, sure I've had my speculations but right now with him admitting it I just had no idea how to react and the way Liam was looking at me seriously made me even more nervous than I already was.

"Is there a problem with that?" He asked, the tone in his voice sounding as if he was offended that I wasn't, from the open line, okay with his sexuality one hundred percent. 

"N-no uhm," I replied, rubbing the nape of my back, "...I was just surprised," I continued, mentally cursing myself on how stupid that statement was.

"Well..." Liam trailed off with a shrug, "Aren't you gay too?" he asked, his voice shifting from offended to kind of upset? I really wasn't sure but he was asking me if I was gay and personally yeah I'd say I was but I couldn't really picture myself admitting it. Here was Liam though, looking at me expectantly while I kept my lips pursed.

The air in the room seemed to have grown thick as Liam continued to watch me, intently waiting for my answer like it was going to be the most important answer he'd receive in his life.

"Yeah he's completely gay and totally anti-you but I managed to convert him," Louis said suddenly which startled both Liam and I, the tension dying out as  Louis joined us on the table.

For a while Louis just stared at Liam who didn't seem to mind at first but then looked over at Louis curiously, "Uhm yes?" he said unsure, moving back as Louis continued to stare.

"Louis could you stop the bloody staring?" I sighed, running my fingers through my curls, "It's creeping him out," I said, pulling Louis back by the lad's shirt as he continued to ease into Liam's space.

Louis gave Liam one last look before nodding, "Wow, he's real," he said, turning to me which caused me to scoff.

"Well of course he's bloody real," I replied, standing up from the chair was sitting on, "Did you expect him to be something else?" I continued, shaking my head as I poured myself a cup of hot chocolate.

"But... you are then right?" Liam suddenly said cutting Louis off from what would have been a sassy retort. I question made me freeze from where I stood. What was the point of this discussion anyway? I didn't understand.

"Yes Liam," I finally said, turning to face him, "I'm gay," I replied flatly, leaning against the kitchen counter then took a sip of my cup of hot chocolate. If all he wanted was to find out my sexual preferences then fine, admitting it once won't hurt me and besides it was the truth anyway right?

"Great," Liam said, "So will you come with me on my world tour?" he asked which made me cough out the hot chocolate in my mouth. Louis seemed to be surprised as well since he only had his mouth agape while he stared at Liam.

_Come with Liam on his World Tour?_

_Fuck._

_Yes._

_No._

_What._

_Fuck, I don't know._

I chose to force out a laugh, looking at Liam, "Nice bloody joke, lad," I said, turning around to set my cup on the sink and was unable to control a sigh. Louis had squealed but I didn't really care at that point until I felt strong unfamiliar hands on my waist which made my heart pace quickly in my chest.

"I'm serious," Liam whispered in my ear, his hot breath sending chills down my spine. He was too close and this whole scenario was impossible that I could have been dreaming. I wasn't even finished stomaching everything that was happening when I heard footsteps enter the kitchen. 

"Harry, mum said she's gonna be working late do you reckon' if we could order some take....." Gemma started, her gaze averting from her purse to me and I wasn't surprised that she had the same expression Louis earlier had minus the fainting, "....out? Uh..." she just stared, staring at Liam who has now let go of my waist.

_Fuck, as usual great timing Gem._

"Hi, you must be Harry's sister, I'm Liam," He said, offering a hand to Gemma who took it mindlessly without really moving her gaze from Liam. Gemma didn't say anything after that, she just took a seat and stared like Louis. Clearly, fangirls and fanboys really had it rough seeing as how a majority of them would possibly react like this.

Minutes passed and no one really said anything besides the casual small talk which wouldn't really spark any kind of conversation which made things a lot more uncomfortable. What made matters worse was that I felt Liam's gaze still on me which was why I kept my gaze away from him. I didn't understand why he was staring, did he like me or something? It was getting on my nerves.

***

Zayn was again ditched by his best friend Liam on impulse. It was typical for the pop star to do something like this because it was in his nature especially when it was impulses of the heart.

"So is Mr. Payne ready for his world tour?" A random employee asked as he entered the SITCO Management building. Zayn didn't know how to respond to that so he simply smiled at the employee who smiled back and went on her way.

Zayn had final papers to submit regarding the tour and that included a tentative seat for Liam's new eye candy if the boy did decide to come with Liam. Zayn doubted the curly haired boy would say no though since an opportunity like this only presents itself in fiction stories which meant that it never really happened in real life.

Whether Liam gets Harry to agree or not however, Zayn still had something up his sleeve and he knew that Harry wouldn't want Liam to know about it.

Harry would succumb to him, Zayn was sure of it.

***********

 


	25. Alcohol Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorta kinda graphic but not really. you've been warned*

 

"Are you fucking insane?" Louis spat, glaring at me for what seemed like the nth time today. "How could you say no to an offer like that?"

"Simple, I said 'No'," I replied bluntly, more than eager to have this conversation done and over with. Louis was getting on my last nerve and his persistence on the issue wasn't helping at all.

"I don't usually agree with Louis but he's right Harry, what were you thinking?" Gemma said while she sat the boxes of chinese food on the table.

Earlier on Liam Payne graced my home with his presence and had invited me to go with him on his world tour which was bound to start soon however, after only a few moments of being asked I had flatly refused to the dismay of both my sister and my best friend. They were able to convince Liam that the reason why I said no was out of shock and that I would surely think about it and for some reason, Liam believed them. The popstar left shortly afterwards feeling quite beat down by my refusal but hey, what did he expect?

"Why would I go around the world with someone I barely know," I tried to reason with them, "What if he's some kind of Christian Grey or something?" I continued, trying to prove a point that I could be held captive for months without any means of escaping.

"Gods Harry, why would you even think of sex at a time like this?" Gemma looked at me quite disgusted at my statement as she took a seat on the dinner table beside me.

"I am not thinking about sex!" I retorted, glaring at Gemma for thinking about something like that.

"Sure ya are if you're citing a 50 Shades of Grey character that has a BDSM fetish," Louis replied, his irritated expression turning to something close to amused at Gemma's reply.

"I was only trying to prove that he could be dangerous and both of you seem to be under the impression that he isn't," I said quite annoyed that they were both more than happy to risk my life just to go with Liam.

"Stop being a sod Harry, you went to Wolverhampton to be with him and you were there a few days," Louis pointed out which made Gemma turn to Harry wide eyed, "If he was anything like Christian Grey, don't you think he would have already taken advantage of you then?"

I looked at Louis with pursed lips at that--- not only did he reveal a secret to Gemma, he also had a good point. What was the difference between then and now? What was depriving me of going this time around?

"Or is it because you aren't getting paid to be with him this time?" Louis pointed out, making me cough out the dumpling that was in my mouth.

"Paid, what do you mean?" Gemma asked curiously, very much surprised at everything that was being discussed. Frankly, I would have loved it if Louis would shut the hell up but it seemed like that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"Liam's manager paid him to go to Wolverhampton because Liam has a crush on your brother here," Louis said, giving my back a pat while Gemma looked at me like I've committed the biggest crime she's ever heard of.

"Hey I was offered the money and I accepted it for us," I started, "Because of that, mum doesn't need to work as hard or work a lot of shifts," I concluded, trying to assure myself that what I did was right although there has always been a sort of nagging in the back of my head which said otherwise.

Gemma was about to retort when I stood up, already fed up with them telling me how wrong my decision was, "I'm tired of this," I concluded, taking my jacket from the hanger and stepped out of the front door before Louis or Gemma could protest.

I heard their screams but managed to get far enough that they were not able to chase after me. I had to get out of there or else they wouldn't stop harassing me with questions and forcing me to actually go with Liam.

This sucked.

***

I found myself in a bar downtown, nothing classy just your regular bar with blinding lights and loud music. I could've sworn people knew I was a minor but hey, the owner was a friend and I was a regular there.

I took a seat on one of the far end tables where no one would bother me, I was starting to feel a bit dizzy but decided to ignore it as I chugged more of the beer down. It was funny how people could waste away every night to drown themselves in alcohol and one-night-stands but hey, I did it too every now and then. Seeing as where things stand, maybe getting drunk tonight wasn't a bad idea and hitting up a girl wouldn't be a bad idea either. Well whatever happened, I was gonna get drunk and not go home tonight.

Just as I was about to stand, a man approached me and I could barely see his face because he kept his jacket's hood up, this was quite weird, "Can I help you?" I asked a bit loudly since barely anyone can have a hushed conversation in a place like this.

The man offered his hand to me and seeing as I was starting to feel too drunk to care, I took the man's hand who pulled me onto the dance floor. The music got louder after that, my body swaying over his while he kept his big hands on my waist. I didn't know who this man was but the mystery of it was quite enticing to me and honestly, I wouldn't mind if he brought me home tonight because his arms were just so... strong.

Things started to get heated after a while, the man's lips were now against my neck which caused me to gasp lightly as I wrapped my arms around him while we continued to dance to the music ringing in my ears. I haven't slept with anyone in a while so the feel of the man's hands on me sent tingles down my spine to the point that I could have come undone without even being touched. It was embarrassing to admit but I've never been with someone who my body responded so much to.

I was a mess already. The sweat tickling down my skin as I continued to dance with the stranger who had his hands over my ass while he grinded against me. I'd be lying if I didn't tell you that I was enjoying this as the moans that escaped my mouth got louder. Lucky for me the music was so loud that no one really noticed nor minded when they saw us.

"Take me home," I whispered in the man's ear, it almost sounded like a desperate plea but I didn't care at that moment and all I really wanted was release. The man didn't protest though and led me out of the club without much effort.

As we got out to the parking lot, I saw the man approach one of the cars and unlocked it. At first I hesitated but then shook my head as I entered the car where he was already waiting. I saw the man glance at me from the corner of my eye but then looked away and started to drive.

I was kind of disappointed since I didn't know who was bringing me home but seeing as he had a hot body, I didn't really mind even if he decided to fuck me in a dark alley way or something but I guess waking up on a bed was okay too.

After a few minutes, the man parked his car in motel and got out of the car without saying anything. Was he mute? I didn't really know but I found myself following him suit to one of the rooms which he unlocked and opened. It seemed like he wasn't from here, how interesting.

I walked into the small space and looked around before sitting on the bed waiting for the man who locked the door, "Well, what are you waiting for?" I asked, looking at the stranger who still had his back on me. He didn't answer though, which was typical now that I was starting to understand that this might as well be a fuck and go situation.

I got a bit impatient so I stood up and approached him, a smile on my lips as I made him turn to face face me although I couldn't really see his face, "You shouldn't hide your face, I'd like to see it when you fuck me," I said, dirty talk wasn't something I did often but I guess this was an exception. When the stranger didn't reply, I proceeded to run my hands under his jacket humming as I felt my hands on his six pack. I was going to take his jacket off but he stopped me with a firm grip, "Okay I won't take your jacket off," I said before pulling him to bed and dragging him on top of me. It was funny how the man's hood was still covering his face but I guess it's his kind of privacy or something.

The man started to move as he towered on top of me, avoiding my lips as I tried to kiss him. It was kind of painful to be rejected like that but that's how casual sex usually went. He started to nip at my neck again, sucking harder than earlier and it took me by surprise that he was getting rougher but honestly, I really liked it.

He was in the middle of pressing kisses to my chest when a loud banging was heard from the door. I looked at the man on top of me who was looking to the direction of the door. I tried to see what he looked like but it was too dark since we turned all the lights off. I thought the person outside had already left but I was mistaken as he banged on the door again, "Liam, I fucking know you're in there so open the damn door," the man at the door screamed.

_Liam?_

My eyes grew wide as I stared at the man on top of me and couldn't help myself as I pulled the hood off his head. Sure enough, it was Liam and the anger in his eyes could not be mistaken as he stayed on top of me still. It was scary to see him mad like that and I think it was even scarier that I was more than willing to have him fuck me without knowing who he was. I felt rather disappointed though because knowing it was Liam or not, I would've liked a good fuck.

"Is that Zayn?" I asked in a barely audible whisper and he only nodded as he sat up on the bed. He was about to get up when I stopped him, "Leave him be, stay here," I whispered on his ear, wrapping my arms around him from behind and finally took his jacket off. I started to lick on his earlobe as I moved to pull his shirt off as well.

Zayn stopped banging on the door after a while and said nothing more as I heard the clacking of his shoes as he left. I heard the start of an engine which died out in seconds, Zayn had left to Liam's utter relief.

It wasn't long before Liam towered over me and started to kiss me aggressively, he smelled of alcohol and so did I. The urgency in our kisses and in our touches told me a lot to the point I believed this wasn't going to be the last time or maybe that was the alcohol talking... it was definitely the alcohol talking.

*******

 


	26. Hung Over

Liam and I ended up falling asleep shortly after Zayn left and frankly, I would've retaliated if Liam was still willing to do anything else. It wasn't because I didn't want to but I had to take into account how he felt about me and having pointless sex wasn't going to solve that.

When I woke up though, Liam had already gone— I was a little surprised but them again, even I would have fled out of shame seeing as I was going to sleep with someone hard ass drunk like he was. I couldn't quite understand how Liam grew attracted to me when we barely knew each other but maybe it was the confirmation that I was gay that gave him initative. I know that since I met him, I've been stalking him like many of his fans which was a change of pace seeing as I was often indifferent to his love songs and bubblegum pop but that doesn't mean I'd actually lay over and like him back instantly.

There was a big difference between like and want— honestly, I wanted Liam but like? Maybe not. Fanboy obsessed? Very much so. It was amusing to think that I was all too willing to accept my fan tendencies but admitting to liking Liam was such a big thing that it just felt ridiculous. How could one start from wanting to actually liking anyway? The thoughts swirling in my head made me a little dizzy, my hang over was not helping my logical thinking very much.

It would take a few more minutes for me to reach the bus stop and the motel Liam was staying at was so secluded that even I initially felt lost. It was still quite early in the morning and if I were to catch a bus home in the next hour, I could avoid a scolding from mum who had to do overtime when he talked to Gemma last night and would be home soon. It was a weekday and the thought of missing school didn't bother me much— It wasn't like I went to school anyway, not recently— I was destined to fail the year and the squares in that dump were too naive for my tastes anyway.

To my luck, I was able to hitch a ride with the local grocery truck which saved me a lot of time and money to get home. The truck driver was an elderly man who grew a liking to me even when I was younger, giving me treats and those spare can of beans that the store would forget to take. He was a good bloke and the whiskey he often brought in a canteen was always good. I would have taken a swig when he offered the container to me but I was already too hung over that I might actually puke.

The guy was very much kind but he didn't talk much which was a good thing especially now. It was a seemingly short drive especially with my head up in the clouds as they were but the guy didn't seem to mind as he pulled up in front of my house and waved goodbye as I said thank you.

Things seemed to be going smoothly, my bed only a few more steps into the house— I could already feel the warmth at the thought of staying wrapped in blankets all day until my hang over subsided but it seemed like my luck run out faster than it filled because at the door, I was welcomed by Gemma and Louis with Zayn sitting on the couch, looking as arrogant as ever.

Great.

***

"I told you, I don't know where he went!" I groaned, Zayn seemed to be under the impression that I had planned to seduce Liam when he came although he did state that Liam came looking for me first. I couldn't understand his logic because regardless of how valid my statements were, he said that I was either lying or packing a lot of bullshit which almost got the guy a punch to the face. Louis wouldn't have accepted this however and Gemma's anxious stare wasn't helping me either.

"How long will you keep lying?" Zayn had raised his voice, already very much angry since he really could blame no one but me as well as himself if I was reading things right.

"Maybe if you called him, he—" Louis was cut off by Zayn's loud scoff.

"Don't you think I already done that?" He snorted, glaring at Louis. "If I have, I wouldn't be here! We leave for tour in a few hours and this isn't helping at all," Zayn had seem pressed regarding the matter and although I haven't seen the list of countries Liam was going to visit, Zayn's reaction connoted that they were under a tight schedule and not following it would cause big trouble and big money, or so I assumed.

"I'll try to call him," I declared, standing up from the couch as I took my phone from my pocket. I scrolled through my contacts and proceeded to call Liam while the people around me waited anxiously, Zayn's demeanor not helping the mood one bit.

I was actually certain that if Liam wouldn't pick up for Zayn that he wouldn't pick up for me either so imagine my surprise when I heard a click as Liam answered the phone.

"Harry?" Liam asked, his voice uncertain and seemingly shy— embarrassed. "What is it, is something wrong?" He asked after the seconds when I did not respond.

"Ah no, actually Zayn is here and he said you were bound to travel for your tour soon," I replied, my other hand finding itself on the nape of my back as I lightly rubbed it, the stress of the continuing events taking a toll on me as I felt my shoulders grow heavier as the seconds ticked by.

"Ah well, tell him I'll meet him at the airport and Harry—" I had cut him off at that, turning to Zayn, "He said he'd meet you at the airport," Zayn didn't need to be told twice seeing as he stepped out of the house shortly after that without another glance. As he left, I was about ready to hang up the phone when I realized that Liam had not hung up yet.

"Liam, Zayn is on his way," I said, ousting to hang up the phone but was stopped by Liam's deep sigh.

"What?" I asked, confused at the sudden action over the phone. Didn't Liam know that hearing something like that hurt the ears?

"I'm sorry Harry, I guess I kinda blew it this time huh?" Liam said and heard dry chuckle from the other line before he hung up.

What was that suppose to mean?

***

The plane had already left and had been in flight for a few hours since Liam and Zayn left after their sudden stop at Holmes Chapel. Liam had not said a word since he stepped into the plane to the point he even refused to tweet updates or post pictures for the fans as suggested by his team. He wasn't in the mood and was very much upset, of course Zayn knew this but refused to say anything knowing that it would give Liam ideas.

"Liam, you can't run off like that again alright?" Zayn said, breaking the silence which slightly eased the tension that surrounded the plane. "What if anyone recognized you, it would've caused a lot of talk and the press would—"

"Fuck the press," Liam replied bluntly, averting his gaze from the window to Zayn sitting in front of him. "Hell, fuck management, at this point I don't even care if it gets out. Troye Sivan is pretty our there and he doesn't get this shit," he said, comparing one of the other rising singers of today. If he were to come out gay, it wouldn't affect anyone so why was management so eager to allow him to be bound by such an illusion? It annoyed Liam.

"So you're telling me that you're about ready to throw all your hard work away just because of a boy who you want to screw?" Zayn spat, acid clear in his words as he glared at Liam, "You have an image that we've stuck to for years and just because you see a bon-bon of a guy that you want to play with doesn't mean you can have it!" Zayn has had it and he wasn't going to take anymore bullshit, not right now.

"If Styles were a toy I would buy so many versions of him to the point that your obsession wears off," Zayn said, crossing his arms over his chest as he eased onto the seat. "Or maybe you want me to bring him here so you can fuck him, finally satisfy that craving to—"

Liam at that moment took the newly served glasses of wine and smashed them right in front of Zayn before kicking the table which was screwed onto the plane that shook at Liam's brute force.

"If I wanted to just fuck him, don't you think I would have gotten over him already?" Liam shouted, his voice angrier, lethal. What he said was an implied answer to him already having been intimate with Harry but at that point he didn't really care. Zayn hasn't seen Liam this angry in years and it surprised him to the point that he could only stare while the other members of Liam's team huddled in the steward's small wing to stay away from all the mess.

"You better watch what you say Zayn because you're not fucking funny anymore," Liam said, pointing a finger at his best friend. "Ever since I met Harry you've been acting out like a child that wants attention and I don't fucking appreciate that."

The statement made Zayn snap out of his earlier trance of fear and chuckled dryly, licking his lips as he met Liam's gaze, "Wow Liam, I never knew you were the kind to get very much obsessed over a guy to the point you are more than willing to abandon your best friend for him, forget all we've been through right?" He said, standing from his seat, wiping the stains of wine now evident on his pants. "Oh and before I forget, I need to reimburse what I paid your little puppy when he visited you in Wolverhampton," he said, walking to the cramped comfort room.

"Paid?" Liam asked confused, turning to Zayn as he waited for an answer.

Zayn turned to Liam shocked, "Oh didn't I tell you? He wouldn't come without a bribe so I paid him, poor boy couldn't refuse after that," he said, closing the door of the comfort room seconds after that. Forget mischievous plans and plots for revenge, smashing the pest now would be better than doing so later. Liam needed a reason to hate Styles and Zayn surely hoped this was it.

As Liam sat on his seat, he was left to reflect on what Zayn had said— so Harry never willingly came to be with him and demanded to be paid? This was.. This made Liam very much upset, more upset than earlier. How could Harry do that to him when all he wanted was to be friends and maybe even be more than that?

Liam decided then that it had to stop, he shouldn't talk to Harry anymore. He couldn't. It hurt and frankly he was surprised that it it hurt more than he thought it would.

The popstar thought that maybe what transpired the night before could change what Harry felt because what they shared felt more intimate than a one night stand- but of course, it seemed he thought wrong.

*******

 


	27. Realizations

 

It had been a month since Liam's tour started and for some reason everything returned back to normal. Liam didn't try to message or call me, hell, it was like whatever happened between us never really happened. It almost felt like I woke up from one of my many fantasies.

The guilt in my heart was evident, it was more because of that money I accepted from Zayn than refusing to go on tour with Liam. It was already hard to look the pop star in the eye with that in mind and having him omnipresence and smiling at me would make me spit out my sin like word vomit. I could only imagine the look Liam would have, I already seen it once in Wolverhampton and it was a miracle that Liam forgave me so easily then- I acted like an asshole to him then and even more so when I accepted the money out of desperation.

The fact that we had sex didn't help at all- I didn't regret it but being able to reflect on it now made me want to do it again... and again. It felt like an addiction and sometimes when I would shamelessly jack off to it, I wished I wasn't drunk then so I could have remembered Liam's body more clearly- I didn't mess around with anyone after that. It was like my body chose Liam and there was nothing at this point my brain could do about it.

"Hey Harry, are you alright?" Eleanor asked, a frown evident on her face. She seemed to have been trying to catch my attention for a while now but like most days, I barely pay attention.

"Ah, sorry I'm not feeling too great," It was my signature excuse but at this point I knew Eleanor wasn't having it.

"Harry, Louis told me about Liam," She started, "Why didn't you go with him?" she asked, her beauty evident even with her hair in a messy bun and her apron already smeared with ketchup. Sometimes it made me wonder why Louis ever broke up with her, I knew I wouldn't.

"Harry?!" Eleanor snapped her fingers in front of my face, I had gotten distracted once again- great.

"Oh erm.. Ellie I kinda..."

"Why did you even accept the money, where's your pride Harry?" She looked disappointed, oh boy, now I was going to feel even guiltier.

"I just..How did you? Exactly how much did Louis tell you?" I whined, clearly my best friend couldn't keep a secret, shit Louis was asking to be murdered, wasn't he?

"Enough for me to know how much of a dick you are Harry Styles," She replied, ouch, she wasn't messing around.

"Look I needed the money and now mom barely does double shifts and Gemma can see a counselor regularly!" I tried to explain, "Hell, she's even coming out of her room now and showing me the costumes she makes for her dolls!" this was progress for Gemma and this was because of the money I got. "It was for my mum and Gem, I couldn't say no El, I needed to help somehow," I lowered my gaze, a breakdown threatening to tear the walls that have been protecting my fragile heart.

Eleanor knew what I've been through and for her to start asking questions like that hurt, I wasn't someone who'd take advantage of people but I don't come from a well off family, call it greedy but I did it for mum and Gem.

I still felt guilty though and at that point I really had no idea what to do, it was quiet for a while before I decided to talk again. The diner wasn't crowded today so it gave me and El a little more time to ponder than usual, "I do want to pay him back, I know it will take a while but I want to give the money back," I explained, "It isn't like I've spent it all, I just used enough for our debts and everything else," this was the truth, the amount of money given was more than I needed besides the payments I made for Gemma's counseling.

"Then give it back Harry," Eleanor replied, "I know you're not the kind of person who likes owing people anything," it seemed like she was leading me to conclude this by myself. She wasn't wrong though, desperation wasn't part of who I was. Damn, she didn't even say much- does that mean I felt that guilty?

"It's just that, he's in the Philippines for his tour now... I don't think he'll be coming home for at least a few more months," I sighed, it gave me a lot of time to rehearse my speech but what will I even say? That I got paid to be with him for a few days? Fuck that sounded horrible.

"You'll figure it out alright?" Eleanor smiled, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Until then, try and save up so you can pay him in full when you see him again."

"He's actually not the problem, Zayn is," I said with a dry laugh, the asshole was the one who lured me to accept the money. Needless to say, I wouldn't have come if were not for the bribe.

Eleanor chuckled at that, "Louis likes that guy," she suddenly said, "He keeps talking badly about him and doesn't really stop," she explained. We both have known Louis for a long time and badmouthing someone in Louis' book was an indication that he was interested- poor Ellie had to see it through it though. She still loved Louis very much but it was like the guy fell out in the middle of things- I really didn't understand how Louis' heart worked.

***

A few weeks after Ellie's sermon, I found myself saving up as much as I can to pay Liam back. It would take a while but I was going to save up enough eventually. I worked two shifts that day and had an off the following day so I got on my laptop to see what was going on. I scrolled through _tumblr_ and saw pictures of Liam on stage, smiling and dancing- he was always such a dork when it came to dancing, I couldn't help but smile.

I didn't really want to talk to anyone in the _'payne train chat box'_ so I put it on mute while I continued to scroll through the page and watched a few videos of the concerts. I could barely hear anything with the screaming girls but that was to be expected. I came across a news article a few minutes into the site announcing that Liam no longer brought fans on stage for that one song- everyone was devastated. The article held so many speculations but the conclusion was that after bringing 'Harry' on stage, Liam didn't need to do the act anymore since he finally found his _true love_.

Oh if only they knew- his ' _true love'_ kind of fucked up and was going to again when he admits to getting paid for his vacation at Wolverhampton- just how angry were the fans going to be when they find out I hurt their idol? I was going to get killed.

While I pondered at the thought, a chat box suddenly popped up- it was Danielle. I couldn't help but smile as I opened the chat box to say hi. Before I could type anything Danielle told me to _'open the link'_ she just sent and since she didn't type anything else, I did.

The link redirected to a video, it barely showed anything until Liam was shot into view, it was like the camera was being hidden from behind a chair. Wait, were they in an airplane? As I tried to analyze the situation, a man started talking and I immediately knew it was Zayn.

_"So you're telling me that you're about ready to throw all your hard work away just because of a boy you want to screw?"_

oh shit, they were arguing.

_"You have an image that we've stuck to for years and just because you see a bon-bon of a guy that you want to play with doesn't mean you can have him!"_

_"If Styles were a toy I would buy so many versions of him to the point that your obsession wears off,"_

_"Or maybe you want me to bring him here so you can fuck him, finally satisfy that craving to—"_

They were talking about me? Gods, this was giving me a headache. Maybe it was an edited video, there was no other explanation.

_"If I wanted to just fuck him, don't you think I would have gotten over him already?"_

_"You better watch what you say Zayn because you're not fucking funny anymore."_

How would.. Liam just- oh no. This was real, oh my god. No one else knew we've slept together that one drunken night- the pop star didn't seem like the kiss-and-tell kind of guy after all.

The video continued after that, Liam and Zayn screaming at each other. It came to a point when I heard glass shatter but I could only flinch and try not listen too much anymore. It was quiet for a while until Zayn decided to speak again.

_"Oh and before I forget, I need to reimburse what I paid your little puppy when he visited you in Wolverhampton."_

_"Paid?"_

Fuck.

_"Oh didn't I tell you? He wouldn't come without a bribe so I paid him, poor boy couldn't refuse after that."_

Before the video ended, the camera focused steady on Liam as he stared at Zayn before sitting back on the chair with the most devastated expression I have ever seen.

I felt like crying after that and surprise, I did.

***

"Harry, you need to see Liam," Louis said, he looked very much stressed but after that shift even I was completely wiped out. Louis saw the video, it was leaked by an unknown source and it made the fandom go crazy. I decided to stay away from my laptop for a while after that.

"How? He knows what I did Lou, he hates me," I sighed as I continued to wipe a few more tables clean. It was closing time so we were putting things back in order, I was glad there was something to do since having this talk with Louis was another thing that would make for a sleepless night.

"So you're just going to pretend that nothing's happened between you two," Louis asked, he seemed sad. My demise was affecting him and everyone else who knew.

I took a deep breath before turning to Louis, "Listen, he's a _pop star_ , I'm pretty sure he's gotten a lot of people laid and I'm just another flavor of the month," I explained. "C'mon, you said yourself he's an outright gentleman with a big heart, chicks dig that," I chuckled dryly before tossing the service towel near the sink.

"Liam will forget about me Lou, trust me," I tried to sound confident but I knew I didn't do much of a good job at it. I left the diner briefly after that, making an excuse of Gemma needing me home already. Louis didn't protest, he didn't even speak to me after I said good night.

I knew what I said when I told Louis that Liam would forget about me but what I didn't know was how much it hurt just hearing myself say it. I drowned myself in alcohol then, tears welling down my cheeks as I tried to soothe the pain my heart felt. I was in a secluded place, at the back door of an old pub. I was friends with the owner so I had an easy pass but unlike most days, I passed at happy hour deciding to drink alone.

Why did I feel like this? After such a short while of knowing Liam, am I really in love with him?

The night sky was beautiful, the moon full and bright- its light gracing my face like it wanted to see how much suffering I was in. It was heartless of the night to do so however, I did not deserve any kindness, not after doing what I did to Liam.

A bottle of alcohol became a few bottles of it, I didn't even know how I was going to go home but I didn't care at that point. I started crying, calling Liam names and mumbling other stuff I didn't dare say sober.

_I'm sorry Liam, I love you. Forgive me. I was stupid. Don't forget about me, please don't._

With shaky hands, I took my phone from my pocket and dialed to call- the line rang instantly but getting an answer, this I wasn't sure of.

A few rings in, I found my heart pacing quickly in my chest until I heard a _"Hello?"_ It was Liam, he actually answered.

I didn't know what I said then, mostly remembering how much I was crying and how much my heart hurt to the point it felt like it was going to explode in my chest. My words weren't rehearsed, I couldn't even make sense of what all that I said but for some reason Liam listened, he didn't hang up the phone or interrupted me until I managed to stop talking.

"I want to come see you," Liam said finally after a long pause while I hiccupped and continued to sob.

I couldn't believe my ears then, was he really going to come see me? "O-okay," I managed to reply before hanging up the phone.

Regardless if he came or not, I needed to respect whatever decision he was going to make, but after tonight, I was absolutely certain that after denying him many times and making myself look like a fool- I was in love with Liam Payne and was too much of a damn idiot to realize it.

*******

 


End file.
